The Rise of Grisha ( The Darkling and Alina)
by secretstar17
Summary: Alina decides to stay and help the Darkling with his plans. Will the Darkling's plan work and will they rule Ravka together? (Some events are from the book. Like morozova's amplifier.)
1. Chapter 1

"He has served countless kings, faked countless deaths, and bided his time, waiting for you. Once he takes control of the Fold, no one will be able to stand against him." Baghra stated.

"And how is he supposed to do that?" I asked curiously.

"With the Fold in his power, he will spread destruction before him. He will lay waste to the world, and he will never have to kneel to another King again." Baghra answered.

"Baghra, you helped me find my power and I am really thankful for that but-"

"Child, I helped you so you could help yourself, not help my son ruin the world! He is using you to make it happen!" yelled Baghra.

I was startled. "I am thankful that you helped me but I need to think about it, I am not running away without putting my head into what you just told me." I said and didn't bother to wait for reply and ran out of the room.

* * *

I found myself running to my chambers. Just as I closed my chamber doors I dropped to my knees and felt overwhelmed with all words Baghra said to me. It was just whirling in my head. I used my strength to walk over to the window and sat looking at the moon. I remember the day I was introduced to the King, his wet lips kissing my hand, everyone arguing what class I should walk with, and the darkling walking next to me to the King. _What if Baghra was just lying to me?_ But why would she? She helped me find my power and she would never lie to me. _If she was telling the truth what should I do?_ The darkling asked me to trust him and I am starting to like living in the little palace. He brought me to my happiness and what happened a while ago with him had to be something. But Mal, what he said hurt me and I don't want to go back to my old life, I am happy here. I decided to take a cold shower; I put on my black silk and lace nightgown that is half the length of my thighs. I sat on my bed about to lay down till a soft knock sounded on my door. I hesitated for a while thinking it would be Baghra. I decided to face her and walked to the door.

Just as I opened the door a tall figure slipped through my door. The Darkling.

"Are you going to sleep?" he asked looking from my toes to my face. I flushed realizing what I was wearing.

"Sort of like that, I seem to be caught up into thought at the moment." I replied.

"Thought? Is this about earlier? If it is, I am sorry I went too far" He said.

I walked to the fireplace and sat down on the couch. "No. It's not about that," I said. I wasn't sure if I should tell him about Baghra, but his voice is always in my head. _You have to trust me. _"Did something happen?" he asked concerned sitting next to me but not too close.

"I was told you made the fold and you are planning to rule Ravka and destroy the world using me and my power!" Just like that I snapped.

The darkling stood and ran his hands through his hair which made it all ruffled up. I stared at him; he looked young that way but still beautiful with his sharp jaw and handsome face. After a few seconds he turned with his hands behind his neck and we made eye contact.

"Who told you this?" The Darkling asked.

"Your mother, Baghra." I replied. "She asked me to leave tonight."

"But you ... didn't, or are you going to leave? " He said.

"I want you to tell me if it is true. I trust you and I don't want our trust to end by Baghra. I want you to trust me the way I trust you and I was never planning on leaving. I like it here." I said looking at the fire.

He walked gracefully in front of me, knelt and took my chin in his hand to make me look at him. "Alina, I am thankful you trust me and that you didn't run," His face serious but there was something in his eyes that seemed... _worried._

"I do trust you, what Baghra said is true. But I do not wish to destroy the world, only to make it better with a better King," The Darkling added.

"And the better King is you, and you are making me your slave who you can use whenever you want."I stated.

"I do not wish to make you my slave. I want you by my side when I change the world. Remember when I said Grisha is slowly dying. This is what I plan to do to stop that. I also plan on making everyone ally. No Fjerdans, no Kerch, no Shu Han." The Darkling said.

I can't imagine a world without my powers, I was just getting used to them, and maybe the Darkling is right, this world needs to change.

"Do you now understand me Alina?"

All I do is nod.

"Alina, I don't want you to tell anyone. Can this be just between you and me at the moment?" The Darkling added.

"Of course." I said.

"We can change the world Alina, Just you and I." He leaned close to me and kissed me; a soft, gentle kiss. The Darkling leaned back and raised both his eyebrows. "Is something else bothering you?" he asked while rising to his feet and to sit next to me on the couch.

I lay my head on his lap and rest my legs on the remaining space. "No, nothing is bothering me." I look at the fire while he strokes my hair.

He lets out a soft chuckle. "You are a terrible liar Alina." "No I'm not." I say rising myself from his lap on one arm. "Yes you are, don't get me wrong, it's a good thing. But you are very quiet so I know there is something bothering you. " He said with a smile.

"I'm going to sleep" I get up and walk to my bed till he gets hold of my wrist to stop me. He wraps his arms around me from behind. He whispers in my ear. "You can tell me anything Alina."

"I know, I saw Mal this evening," I said. "The tracker" He said, and I nodded. He drops his arms from around me and sits on the edge of the bed. I walk towards him and sit next to him. I looked at his grey eyes and saw _jealousy? _"We had a fight about me and...you" I tell him while reaching for his hand. We coil our hands together.

"He doesn't seem to care that I am happy here and with you. He just thinks that this is not a good thing for me."

He looks at me cupping my face with his free hand. "If he doesn't care about your happiness, you should just let him go. It is just _us _now." The Darkling said smiling.

I lean over to him and give him a kiss. The kiss was gentle and it started to get intense. I wrap my arms around his neck and let my hands ruffle his hair. His hands roam on my back and then he holds my waist.

I lean back and lower one of my hands to the small of his back. The soft form of his mouth was brushing my neck. I tilted my head to give him access. I could see the smile on his face as he licked my neck and kissed it lightly. I sighed at the gentleness and I knew then I wanted him.

He continued playing with my neck while his hand ran smoothly up my upper leg slowly. I felt my insides heating up to his touch. His thumb started a slow circle just below my crotch on my leg. I bit my lip to hold back a moan. His lips were back on my mouth and we rolled so I was on top. I sat up putting my hands through his shirt and kissed him. He sat up with me on his lap; his hands were on my hips. I wrapped my legs around his waist His hands were caressing my body. We kissed strongly like we were hungry for each other. He pulled back and looked at me with a gaze of lust but sad at the same time.

"What's wrong?"I asked

"I can't seem to control myself around you," The Darkling said with a smile. "I came to check up on you and tell you the news."

"Oh" I said disappointed. He seemed to see it on my face because he cupped my face said.

"It's not that I don't want you. I _want_ you so much it makes me weak." He placed a kiss on my forehead.

"So... you came here to check on me and tell me news. What's the news since you already _checked _on me?" I asked.

"The reason you saw the tracker or trackers was because they reported to me that they found morozova's herd. You have your amplifier Alina," he said excitedly. "We are so close in making _our_ plan come true."

"That is great news." I said and kissed him.

"Alina, we leave in a week, so I want you to get your things ready for when we leave.. I have to take care of Baghra." He said Baghra's name like it disgusts him.

"What are you going to do to her?" I asked worrying that I put my mentor in danger.

"I am going to give her what she deserves. She tried to lose Grisha's only hope. She should be punished Alina."

"She is your mother.'' I said shaking.

"I promise I won't kill her. I just want to give her a punishment.'' The Darkling said and then kissed my cheek. "You better go to sleep then, you had a long day." He placed me on the bed lying down. Just as he was getting up to leave I got hold of his hand.

"Please stay with me tonight, I'm just worried Baghra will come to my room."

"Of course." He lays next to me and turns me to face the way he is looking and wraps his arm around me. "I will never let any harm get to you." He whispers in my ear.

I remember the day we were attacked by Fjerdans, The Darkling came to my rescue and sliced the man in half. I now know why he did it and I am thankful he saved me now. I snuggled in the Darkling's arm and let sleep take me.


	2. Chapter 2

I cover my face with my hand to stop the sun shining on my face. I hate waking up like this. As I turn to lay on my back, I was started to see Genya's face looking over me. "SAINTS!"

"Oh common'! My face isn't that ugly is it?"Genya said and gave a soft chuckle.

"No, you're never ugly, in fact you are always pretty it creeps me out." I say laughing.

"I have my bad hair days. But I gotta admit, I am _gorgeous_!" She said winking at me.

I can't help but roll my eyes. I can't imagine Genya looking ugly. She is always beautiful and flawless. I looked around the room and saw that it is only me and Genya. I couldn't help but feel upset. Where is the Darkling?

"What are you looking for?"Genya said looking around the room. "You better hurry, you got combat training with Botkin in 30 minutes." Genya said pushing me off the bed.

"I can get out of the bed by myself Genya, and I thought training was at 1 pm."

"It is 12:30 Miss Sun Summoner! Now hurry up! You still gotta eat lunch or brunch in your case." Genya said pushing me to the bathroom.

Could it be I slept the whole morning? I guess that's why the Darkling isn't here; he is probably busy meeting with the King. When I was finished bathing, Genya put my black and midnight blue kefta on the bed.

"Which one are you going to wear today? May I suggest black?" Insisted Genya.

Should I wear his colour? People might suspect something if I show up in black, and besides what table would I sit on? The abandoned table? I don't think so. "Blue."

Genya rolled her eyes. "I knew it."

* * *

I walked with Genya to the hall. She thought I needed company so she walked with me and left when we reached the entrance. As I walked to the Etherealki table I felt all their eyes on me and back to they're food.

"Alina, that was a great show you did last night! Everyone enjoyed it." Nadia said smiling.

"It was nothing." I said.

"Yeah it was nothing, so don't let her get her hopes up." Zoya said to Nadia while she stood to leave the room.

''Don't let that brat get to you Alina. She is probably just jealous." Marie said. Nadia and Marie burst into laughter. "At least someone is putting Zoya in her place." said Nadia.

"Anyway, we should get going. Botkin is waiting for us." Nadia added.

"Probably waiting to kick my butt." I said while getting to my feet.

"It is for our own good. He is helping us prepare in case someone else tries to kick our butt." Marie said smiling.

We walked to the stables talking about last night.

"There ya girls are! Botkin been waiting too long for ya three." Botkin said with his hands on his hips.

"Well we're here now" I said punching him softly on the arm.

"Since Botkin waited too long for ya girls, ya all will do extra workout.''

We all sighed in disapproval.

"Hurry up! Botkin don't have all day ya three! Run!" Botkin said pointing in the direction we should go.

We spent the whole after noon running, punching dummies, dual fights, and how to fight people. I was exhausted and decided to have dinner in my room and sleep early. When I lay in my bed I couldn't help but think if I will continue my training with Baghra. I was playing with my power till I fell asleep.

* * *

It has been 6 days training with Botkin and when I had some spear time I practice using my powers by the lake at night. I haven't seen the Darkling since he stayed the night with me to make sure no harm will be done to me. The night Baghra told me his plans. Did I do something that night or is he busy? He's the Darkling, He is always busy. I walked to my chambers and found Genya sitting by the fireplace looking upset. "Genya, are you alright?"

"No I am not! I have been waiting here for like... forever to talk and give you a makeover!"

"Oh Genya, sorry I took too long, I was by the lake practising my power since Baghra is nowhere to be seen or heard of." I say sitting next to her. "And no, I am not going to dress up and put powder and all sorts of stuff you are going to put on my face."

She smiled and said "Oh for crying out loud! Are you even a girl? But you have transformed since the day I first met you. You were like the ugly duckling and now you are a _swan_." She gave me a small nudge on the arm.

"Aww, thanks Gen. And you helped me grow into the beautiful swan I am today."

"Are you crazy! I may have helped you but you did most of the work. Alina, you are my best friend and of course I would help you."

"You are my only friend here."I say smiling.

"Okay so today I was told we will be going to the fold tomorrow. But you, the Darkling and some other people will be the ones entering and the rest will stay at the camp.'' Genya said.

"Yeah. Do you know what the Darkling has been up too lately?" I couldn't help but ask.

"I am not sure but rumours say he is busy with a prisoner and preparing for the trip. Why is something going on that I don't know?" Genya said raising an eyebrow.

I don't know if I should tell her what I am feeling and what happened between us, but she is my best friend and I tell her everything. I told her about what happened between us but keeping his plans, the intense moment and Baghra out of it.

"I never knew the Darkling could have feeling for anyone" she said smiling.

"I don't think he does."

"Are you kidding? He totally does. I see the way he looks at you and... AHHHHH! I am so happy for you!" She said happily.

"But Gen," I say while trying to make her quiet down. "You told me to stay away from people like him and the king.''

"Alina, it is fine for your sake. You may look weak but you have a way with words that no one else I know has. And plus you are the sun summoner. I think it is him who should be careful around you. But I want you to be careful around him too." Before I could answer her she got up and said. "You better get some rest because we are leaving tomorrow morning." She hugged me and left.


	3. Chapter 3

I showered and put my midnight blue kefta on. Genya came wearing her white and gold kefta just as I finished changing. She fixed my hair up with curls and gold pins and made my lips red with the rose petal. "Done. Now don't ruin my masterpiece."

I got up smiling and walked with Genya to the front to wait for the coach. "Alina you will be riding with the Darkling." She said winking at me. "Oh Genya, who told you this?" I asked.

"The Darkling told me to tell you." Genya said smiling then entered her coach.

Everyone was going in their coach. They all left in their coach of their respective colours. I was left behind with Ivan and some corporalki as guards. "You look beautiful today" Someone whispers in my ear. I turn and smile when I saw the Darkling. He wore his usual black kefta. His pale, sharp beautiful face. His lips was curling to a smiling. His grey eyes looking at my face. I didn't know it could be possible but I missed seeing him and I missed him in general.

"I was hoping you would wear the black Kefta, Alina." He said raising an eyebrow.

"I was starting to get used to the blue one. But I packed the black kefta in my bag in case."

He chuckled and leaned to whisper in my ear. "I missed you Alina. Sorry I couldn't stay to greet you in the morning after the night I stayed at your chambers." He leaned back. I was blushing and that make him laugh. His laugh was beautiful. I didn't think he would remember. It has been a week since we last saw each other.

"Its fine, you probably had important stuff to take care of and do."

Just as I said that the black coach with the Darkling's symbol stopped in front of us. I entered first with the Darkling's help. The Darkling sat next to me, Ivan in front of me and a guard next to him. Just as the coach moved the Darkling moved closer to me and whispered. "You are also important to me." I blushed and the Darkling smiled. "You better control your blush." He leaned back chuckled.

I looked out the window and saw some guards on horses. I am not used to having so many guards around me. Just as I sat back Ivan was smirking at me. _Why is he smirking? _I touched my face but nothing seemed there. I mouthed _What? _to him and he just laughed. "Ivan what's funny?" asked the Darkling.

"I was just... having a conversation with Alina." Ivan said looking at me. I rolled my eyes and it seemed to make him smile.

"How can your conversation be funny if no one is talking?" The Darkling asked raising his eyebrows.

"Sorry Moi Soverennyi." Ivan said bowing his head. When I turned to look at the Darkling's eyes I didn't know if it was possible but saw... _Jealousy? _I smiled at the fact and turned to look at the window. He really cares about me. Genya was right.

It has felt like the whole day in the coach, but luckily I dozed off half the way. The coach seemed to stop and Ivan and the guard left, leaving me and the Darkling alone. I was going to go out of the coach but the Darkling got hold of my hand. "We are not there yet, Ivan is going to riding horseback. Along with the guard."

I sat back down next to him and he moved closer to me, his thighs touching mine. My hand still in his. "We are almost there and I thought we could have some alone time."

"Oh" I said surprised. I wasn't expecting this.

"Like I said you are important to me. By the way what were you and Ivan doing?" He asked curiously.

"He was smiling at me and I asked him why and that was it. At first I thought I had something on my face." I replied.

"That's it?"He sounded surprised.

"Yes." I said. I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow and say, "Were you... _Jealous?" _

"_Me..._ _Jealous.."_ he said pointing at himself. He let out a small laugh.

"I saw it in your eyes." I said

"I was not _Jealous_." He said sounding assuring.

I giggled. "Sure you were." I kissed him on the cheek and he smiled at me.

"Why should I be jealous when you're already _mine?_" He said leaning to kiss me. When our lips touch I realised I missed his mouth on mine. It was strong and passionate.

"I missed you." I say as I pull back. He smiles. "I know."

"You do?" I asked surprised. "I can tell because you kissed me like it has been years." He replies. I laugh and he says "I missed you too, and it felt like years to me."

"What have you been up too?" I asked curiously.

"I had to find Baghra and got Ivan to punish her. I also had to prepare for our trip."

"What is the punishment exactly?" I asked.

"Let's just say she is left in darkness now." He says. I can't help but feel guilty. The Darkling holds my hand and puts both his legs on the opposite seats, crossing them.

"Comfy now, Moi Soverennyi?" I say arching an eyebrow and smiling. He laughs and says "Very comfy." And we both laugh. "You always have a way in making me laugh" The Darkling said.

I smiled. I didn't know what to say. He just raised his eyebrows and said, "Wow! Alina is out of words, who knew it would be so soon." He chuckled and kissed my cheek. The coach stopped and he looked out the window.

"I hate to say this but we have to go down. Our destination has arrived" The Darkling said smiling.

"Oh, you wish, I know you're excited." I say rolling my eyes.

"I am excited, but I enjoyed our ride." He said smiling while opening the coach door.

* * *

The Darkling helped me out of the coach. I looked around and smiled at the familiarity of the camp. The coloured tents, the grisha and I couldn't help but notice some citizens from Ravka; an old man, a couple of men and ladies around their 30's and an old woman with a child.

The Darkling and I walked through the camp and headed for a white tent. "This will be your tent. You will be sharing with Genya, if it is alright with you. I was thinking you might want some company." He said.

"No, it's fine. I'd love to be with Genya. Thank you." I say.

"My tent is the black one if you need anything; I'm guessing you know that already." He said smiling and left.

When I entered the tent it was beautiful. There were 2 beds, one on each side of the tent. At the end of the tent there is a table with two chairs, a mirror and a cabinet. The tent is lit dimly. Even though the camp is familiar, the tent is something I wasn't expecting. Once I got settled Genya came running into the tent.

"I can't believe we're sharing a bedroom, we are going to have so much fun!" Genya said.

"Nice to see you too, _Genya_!" I said giving her a hug. "How was your trip?"

"My trip was fine; I got to be in a coach with David! But we didn't talk, he didn't even look at me." She said disappointed.

"I don't know how anyone can not look at you. Maybe that's why you like him, because he shows no interest." I say smiling.

"Oh shut up, he is also good looking." She said going to her bed. "Now I am going to bed. It was hard sleeping in the coach. Goodnight Alina."

"Goodnight Genya." I said. I went out of the tent and walked to the stream nearby. I sat on the grass. The tents look so beautiful; each of them is brightly lit, it looks like lanterns. I walk back to the tent and try to sleep.

* * *

I was woken up with a shake on my shoulders. I open my eyes slowly. "_Ivan?"_

"The Darkling wants you." Ivan says.

"What time is it?" I say looking at the darkness.

"Really early in the morning. Now _wake up!" _He insisted.

I got up and before I could get my kefta Ivan pulled me out the tent. "At least let me get my kefta. Ivan"

"No time but nice dress." He said smirking at me. I just realized I was wearing a long beige sleeveless gown.

"I will slap that grin of your face, and quit pulling." I said harshly.

"Oh, please, like you could" He laughed

We went away from the camp and up ahead I saw figures and a... is that... it is... It's the stag. One of the figures came to me. The Darkling. "Sorry to wake you early." He kissed between my brows.

"Ivan. Did you pull Alina here? Why didn't you let her get her kefta?" The Darkling asked while looking at the red mark Ivan gave me while pulling me here. He stroked it smoothly.

"Sorry Moi Soverennyi." Ivan bowed.

"Get something to cover her." The Darkling Commanded.

The Darkling and I moved towards the figures and the stag. One of the figures is David. I think he is here to help with the amplifier and the rest of the figures is the trackers. I saw one face that is familiar to me. _Mal. _Ivan got David's kefta and gave t to the Darkling. He put it around me.

"Alina you have to kill the stag for your amplifier." He said and handed me a knife.

I knelt next to the stag and saw its big black eyes staring in my eyes. I touched its face and tried to put the knife through it with shaking hands but couldn't. The Darkling knelt next to me and said, "You can do it, just strike it through its heart." I froze with the knife in my shaking hands. The Darkling then said. "We will do this together then." He wrapped a hand on top of mine and pierced it through its heart. I couldn't help but lean into the Darkling's chest. He stroked my hair. "shhh.. it's alright, it's done now." His voice was very soothing.

He helped me up on my feet and wrapped an arm around me. I lean on his side. David cuts two pieces of the stag's antlers and shapes them. He then gets my permission to put in on me. I take David's Kefta off and he places it on my collar bone. It felt like an extra weight.

"Want to try it out?"The Darkling asks. I nod, spread my arms out and called out to the light. It escaped quickly and it shone brighter then the sun. I didn't have to use any effort. I felt powerful. The Darkling reach for my hand and held it in his, helping me stop.

"Thank you trackers for bringing the stag." The Darkling says. "Alina and I are thankful. I hope you have a safe journey to where ever you are going to." I looked up and saw Mal's face. He looked annoyed and angry. The Darkling went to Ivan and the trackers probably to give commands, leaving Mal by himself.

I found myself walking towards Mal. "Mal..." I say softly.

"What do you want?" He replied sharply. Mal looks like a mess, and I smell liquor in his breath. "You look horrible Mal. Are you alright?"

"Why do you care. Just leave me alone Alina, I don't want anything to do with you or your newfound lover." He said angrily.

"I thought we were best friends Mal. Why don't you just be happy for me, I am happy here."

"He is using you! Saints Alina! Don't you get it!."

"No he isn't, he cares about me and I don't think I want anything to do with you too Mal." I replied and turned away. The Darkling was walking to me. He probably heard the argument. He let both arms out for a hug and I ran to him letting him take me in his arms.

"It's alright Alina, I won't leave you." The Darkling says. He leans back and stokes my cheek with his thumb.

The Darkling lead me away. "Is it alright if you sleep with me tonight?" The Darkling says.

"Of course." I reply and he walks me to his tent. Everything would be black if it weren't for the lights. I took David's Kefta off and put it on a chair and layed on his bed and took his kefta off leaving him with black pants and a white t-shirt. He looked different but still Beautiful.

"I hope Ivan wasn't too harsh on you." He asked concerned.

"Nothing I couldn't handle." I replied.

"Just tell me if it is a problem. Are you alright Alina?" He asks worried.

"Yes, It is just you and me right?" I ask him.

"Forever my love." with that he leans over to me and kisses my cheek.

"Love? Is the Darkling saying love?" I ask raising and eyebrow.

"I was just trying it out." he chuckles. He then leans in to kiss my lips.

The kiss was soft. It started to get passionate and hard. Our tongues touched, twining around each other, drinking each other in. His hand carousing my legs and I put my hands on the small of his back lifting his shirt slightly up. I felt his lean muscles hard and soft on my finger tips. I slipped my hand from his shoulder and wrapped my arm around his neck, pressing our chests together, rubbing against him. He sighed and I was surprised I had that effect on him. His hands caught my hips and he played with my neck by kissing it softly. I sighed at the softness and He lifted my gown with his hand going from toe to my hip, I shivered by the way his hands touched my bare legs. I felt my body heating up to his touch. He took his shirt off and I knew this was going somewhere. I looked at his bare torso and saw the beautiful muscles all lean and I touched his stomach with both my hands carousing his bare torso. He smiled and leaned to kiss my mouth. It was a hard and wanting kiss. I didn't care where this was going I wanted him and he clearly wanted me. I bit his lower lip softly and it made him smile and he continued kissing me hard. He leaned back bringing me with him and he put me on his lap. I realized my gown were up to my waist and his hand were tight on my bare waist. I lifted my arms so he could remove my gown. Once it was removed I blushed noticing I am all bare. I wrapped my legs around his hips and pressed him closer. He leaned me back to the bed. My legs still wrapped around him. He rolled over letting me be on top and I kissed His bare torso top to bottom. When I kissed his belly button and sat up he sighed he puts his palm on my lower back and pressed me closer to him and rose with me on his lap. He kissed me with all his might and I new I really wanted him. He pulled away which made me disappointed.

"Alina, are you sure you want to do this because I can't help myself anymore. Once I start I won't be able to stop." He said searching my face.

"Then don't stop." I teased and he grinned at that and started to kissing me hard again.

His eyes were on mine and I could see lust and happiness in them. He layed me on the bed and he was on top of me I saw him remove his pants. He held my hips tightly and his lips were kissing mine very hard and passionate. During the kissing I felt something painful but amazing.I let out a moan and it seemed to encourage him because he made his pace faster. Our body shared body heat and I never knew I could feel so good. I tightened my grip on his back. I was carousing his body with my hands and he did the same. ... Things got really intense.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning feeling a bit sore but good. I looked up and saw the Darkling sleeping and felt his arm around me. He looks young and peaceful while he sleeps. I look down and notice we are both naked covered up with blankets. I blushed and started to remember the passionate, intense moment we shared last night. It felt amazing. I felt the Darkling move slightly and looked up to see his grey eyes looking at mine.

"Good morning," He said smiling. "Sorry if I was a little rough last night." He added searching my face.

"Don't apologized, it was amazing last night." I said smiling while feeling myself flush.

"It was, I really enjoyed it."He said and kissed my forehead. He got out of bed started putting his clothes on and I did the same. I walked over to the mirror to fix my hair and I saw him smiling at me through the mirror. I turned and raise an eyebrow at him. He walked towards me.

"You look beautiful." He said.

"And you look very _dashing_." I winked. He laughed and checked outside the tent.

"The coast is clear if you want to go to your tent. And I will return David's kefta to him." He said casually.

"Thank you. I guess I'll see you later to leave for the fold?" I asked.

"Yes. Today we make a difference Alina." He says with a slight smile. I leave his tent and head to my tent in a hurry worrying someone will see me. As I enter I see Genya getting ready by the mirror. She turned and arched and eyebrow.

"And where have you been, _Miss Sun Summoner?" _

"Out looking at the view." I say smiling.

"By view do you mean the Darkling?" She says smiling.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Oh Genya!"

"Say I'm wrong." She said laughing.

"I gotta get ready Genya."

"Alright." She said rolling her eyes.

"And you're not wrong." I say smiling.

I wear a midnight blue long sleeve gown with black ballet flats.

"Blue or Black" Genya asks.

"Black." I say smiling. Genya was reaching for the blue kefta till she grinned and said.

"What did you just say?"

"I will wear the black kefta today Genya." I said smiling. Of course I would wear his colours, he wanted me to and we belong to each other now. Genya grinned and handed it to me. I put it on and sat in front of the mirror. Genya did my hair up in big curls. The Darkling came in the tent and I saw Genya wink at me as she left the tent.

"Thank you Genya."I said before she left. I got up on my feet and walked to the Darkling. He eyed my kefta and smiled.

"Black." He said with a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah, I decided I should wear it now." I said reaching for his hand. He held my hand tight and kissed my cheek.

"It's time to change the world Alina."

"Did you come here to fetch me? I thought Ivan was going to fetch me?" I asked curiously, but loved the fact he did instead of Ivan.

"I shouldn't command my second in command to fetch the woman I love all the time." He said smiling. Did he say woman he loves? Does he love me? I arched an eyebrow.

"Since when does the Darkling fetch someone himself?" I say teasingly.

"He only fetches someone if they mean a lot to him." He says and kisses my lips.

We walk out the tent and exit the camp together. The Ravkan civilians were there with some grisha and Ivan. We walked and I noticed the entrance to the Fold. I paused and stared at the Fold. The Darkling stopped walking too and held his hand out. "I won't let anything happen to you." He said assuring. I took his hand and walked. I heard screams and flopping of wings. The grisha got ready and the Ravkan civilians were shaking out of their socks. I let go of the Darkling's hand and held my arms out once I saw the volcra and I the light out. We walked out of the fold. I saw some people come out of the shadows. They looked like Fjerdans and Shu Han. The Darkling stepped forward with me and Ivan behind him.

"Welcome ambassadors and envoys of Fjerdans and Shu Han." The Darkling said.

"What do you want Darkling?" Asked a Blond haired Shu Han ambassador.

"I only wish to make peace. Alina here is a sun summoner and this Fold has been here since as long as I can remember. She is our only hope to vanish the Fold." The Darkling said.

"What if we do not want to be in peace with witches?" Said one of the Fjerdan ambassador with red hair.

"I can give you a demonstration if you like?" The Darkling asked. I wished the Fjerdan didn't say anything and just agree to him.

The Darkling turned and clapped his hands with a _Boom. _I turned and saw the Ravkan civilians and some grisha in darkness. I gasped and put my hands on my mouth.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Asked the Fjerdan.

I heard the shrieks of the volcra and they're wings flapping. I can hear the civilians calling for help.

"I can expand the fold and leave you in darkness." The Darkling said. He put a hand on my shoulder and whispered. "Now Alina. Your light." Without thinking I opened my arms and I let out light with all my might. I stopped and saw the civilians white of shock. I probably would be if I were bait for volcra's.

"Today there are no Ravkans, no Fjerdans, no Kerch, no Shu Han. There are no more borders, and there will be no more wars. From now on, there is only the land inside the Fold and outside of it, and there will be peace." Stated the Darkling.

All the ambassadors nodded and shook hands with the Darkling. I was still in shock to think the Darkling would put some grisha and Ravkan civilians as bait to make his plans work. But he knew he had me, I don't think he would do that if I weren't there. He had grisha in his darkness and he is trying to save grisha. I trust him. The Darkling commanded something to Ivan and Ivan walked towards me, leaving the Darkling to talk to the ambassadors. They all seemed scared of him, even the grisha and civilians.

"The Darkling asked me to check up on you because you look like you saw a ghost." Ivan said.

"I'm perfectly fine, Ivan. Now leave me alone." I commanded.

"You don't want company? Cause I think this will take some time." Ivan said looking at me with a smile. I just looked at him and back at the Darkling who turned his head and smiled at me and turned back to the ambassadors.

"Everyone is scared of the Darkling. But you don't seem to be." Ivan said.

"I don't want to talk about that with you. Anyway, why were you laughing at me in the coach?" I asked.

He chuckled. "When you looked out the window you seemed lost in thought and I guessed you hated the fact that there were a lot of guards around the coach."

I punched him on the arm and he yelped. "That was it? I thought I had something on my face." I said angrily at him.

"Saints Alina, why do you have to take it so seriously?" He said rubbing the arm I punch.

"Oh, did I hurt you?" I say laughing.

"No, I'm not that weak. But you're getting strong." He said.

I shake my head and smile. I walk towards the Darkling and Ivan follows me from behind.

"I appreciate your cooperation. Now if you don't mind, I have to go and get my people ready for Os Alta." The Darkling said and turned to walk at me.

While I was walking toward the Darkling I smiled and over the Darkling's shoulder I saw a Fjerdan envoy run towards the Darkling with a long sword in his hand. I ran to the Darkling and pushed him away, letting him fall on the ground. I let out my light from the palm of my hand, and a long line of light came out and I focused it on the Fjerdan envoy. Before I know it, the light made a whipping sound and disappeared. I looked at the Fjerdan envoy; he looks in his 20's and has red curly hair. His eyes went wide and his body was sliced, separating his upper body from his lower body. I put both hands on my mouth. _I did that_. Everyone was looking at me.

"The cut." Ivan said looking at the body almost shock that I could do that. Only the Darkling could do that and I guess I can do it too. The Darkling came up behind me and cuddled me from behind. I leaned into his torso, accepting the comfort, with my hands still on my mouth. The Darkling turned me so I faced him. His arms still around me. Tears started to flow from my eyes.

"Shhh... It's okay." He said wiping my tears with his thumb. He got hold of my chin so my eyes were on him. "You saved my life Alina." He said smiling. "Don't let his life get to you."

He was right. I shouldn't let the person who tried to take the life of the person I love away, get to me. I _saved _the Darkling's life and I love the Darkling. I stopped crying. "Of course I saved you, you saved me once and..." I rise to the tip of my toe so I can whisper in his ear. "..I love you." I whispered and kiss his cheek.

He smiled and his grey eyes looked in mine. "I love you too." He whispers. The Darkling then takes my hand and walks towards the ambassadors. His eyes looked furious. I was starting to worry what might happen next. The Fjerdans and Shu Hans looked scared.

"I try to make peace and guarantee your safety from the fold and you try to _kill me_?" The Darkling asks in a cool tone but his eyes still furious.

"N..n...n...noo..." They all say together.

"Then why was a Fjerdan envoy holding a sword while running to me?" The darkling says getting a bit angry.

"We didn't know what he was thinking." The Fjerdan ambassador said.

"Well you better know what your men are thinking! If they do anything like that again our deal will be off. Tell it to your king and everyone in the country. Whoever disapproves to the new country and the way it is run, they will die!" The Darkling says harshly and loud. I jumped by the way he said they will die. With that he turned and walked away still holding my hand. Ivan and the Grisha follow him while the civilians stay behind with the ambassadors.

As we walk the Darkling let go of my hand and runs both his hands through his hair ruffling it, like the way he did when he had a fight with Baghra. We walked to the camp in silence. Once we got there, everyone was waiting for news. The Darkling stood straight "We are at peace with Fjerdans and Shu Hans." He said. Everyone cheered and walked to the Darkling and Ivan. I escaped and walked to my tent.

Once I got there I lay on my bed. It has been a rough day. The night with the Darkling, almost seeing civilians and grisha get eaten by volcra's and doing the cut. How did I do that? Maybe it is because I am powerful like the Darkling. But the best thing about today was hearing the Darkling's soft whisper saying he loves me. Just thinking about it made me blush. I didn't know all that happened the whole day. I was exhausted. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"_Alina…Alina…." _I woke up with a soft shake. I opened my eyes to see it still dark outside. I turned and saw Genya sitting next to me on the bed.

"There better be a good reason for waking me, Gen." I said frowning.

"I just wanted to tell you, that you are missing out on a party." She said.

"Genya, I'm tired." I rub my eyes and try to fall asleep.

"Are you crazy?! We are at peace with the Fjerdans and Shu Hans. It has been centuries and today we are free!" She said shaking me.

I try to nudge her away but she kept shaking me. _BOOM! _

I sat up immediately with a shock. "Okay I'm up!" I say to Genya.

She laughed "I guess the Inferni's are taking it a little too far."

"You think. I don't think I can sleep now." I said rubbing my face.

"Lets get you dressed. We are leaving right after the party anyway." She said while getting my black kefta.

I get out of bed and sit in front of the mirror and Genya does my hair.

"Besides you had enough rest. The sun is almost up."

"Fine…" She did it the usual way, up with big curls, added with some gold pins. I put my black kefta on, on top of my midnight blue sleeveless dress.

I walked next to Genya out the tent and found that everybody was dancing around the fire, drinking kvas, talking to each other and joking with everyone. They all looked happy. I couldn't help myself but look for the Darkling. I scanned the crowd and I couldn't find him. "Genya why don't you go find David. I will try to find you after the party." I said and she nodded with a huge grin.

"Want to see your man…."

"Oh, shut up and go look for _your man_." I smiled and walked away. I was going straight to the black tent, the Darkling's tent. He should be there because he doesn't seem to like parties. When I walk into the tent I was right. The Darkling sat on an armchair with a glass of kvas in his hand facing his back on me.

"Did you sleep?" I asked standing at the entrance of the tent. He tilted his head slightly to the left.

"I was wondering where you were. No, I couldn't sleep with all the noise." He said and beckoned me to sit with him. I sat on the black armchair in front of him.

"How could you have slept through all that noise?" He asked me slightly smiling.

"I was exhausted, but when I heard a boom, I got up and here I am." I said then yawned. "Genya woke me up before the boom. How did you know I was asleep?" I asked.

"I was looking for you after the announcement and when I went to your tent you were fast asleep." He smiled. "I was thinking about the first time I saw you. You looked so scared and lack of sleep. And now you are strong, powerful and beautiful."

Did he just complement me? I smiled and said. "The first time I saw you or technically your coach, I almost died." I teased. "I would have become a runned over sun summoner."

He laughed. "Really? I didn't know that." He laughed again. It was like music to my ears. I loved making him laugh but this time he laughed so hard.

"Why are you laughing?" but I couldn't help but laugh myself.

"Why are _you _laughing?" The Darkling said. "Alina, you saved my life last night and I am-"

"You saved _my _life too." I interrupted. "Not only that, you helped me figure out who I am and where I belong."

"No, Alina, You did that yourself. I was just there when it happened." He said.

"But you have influenced in some parts of my life." I said. "When are you going to sleep? The sun is apparently almost up." I asked, trying to change the topic. I walked to the edge of the bed, and stood facing his back. He did not answer and I took it as a no.

"You better sleep, you need the rest." I told him.

"I will sleep for a short while, if you promise me something," He said standing up and walking towards me. He stood in front of me. "Stay with me while I sleep." He added. I nod and we both go under the covers, and lay facing each other. Under the covers we hold hands.

"Everyone is afraid of me, Alina. They think I am evil, dark, ruthless, and merciless because of my power." The Darkling said. "They may be right; I can be a little like that at times."

"Sometimes. But you are also very caring, passionate, charming and lets not forget ambitious." I winked. "But you can be very commanding sometimes, Moi Soverennyi."

He gave a small chuckle. "You see the good in me Alina. You are never scared of me and you're never afraid to argue with me. That's what I like about you….. Actually it's what I _love_ about you." He smiled.

I run the thumb of my free hand on his cheek and he closes his eyes.

"I love you too." I whisper. Before I know it he is sleeping, still holding my hand. I just lay there next to him, examining his face. He still looks beautiful but peaceful and young; his pale face, sharp jaw and the way he breaths slow and steady.

* * *

Everyone prepared for the trip while the Darkling and Ivan decides on the route to take. I was left in the middle of the campsite, since Genya thought David might talk to her today. She tries snatching everything David holds to examine. He is starting to look annoyed but yet I think he likes the attention. _Who wouldn't?_ Genya is very beautiful and all the boys stop to look at her, except David. I sit on the grass waiting patiently. I open my palm and let a little light out and play with it.

"Enjoying yourself, Alina Starkov?" I was too spaced out that I jumped from the sudden voice from behind me.

"No, I was just…." I turned and saw Zoya.

"Just….?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Maybe because you're all alone, and besides it's not like I _want_ to know. I really don't care about you." She said.

"Then why don't you leave me alone." I said sharply. Zoya may be all pretty with her raven black hair and blue eyes, but she has a really bad attitude that annoys me. Why would I want her company?

"Hey, just because you're the sun summoner and the Darkling's pet, doesn't mean you can order me." She said and sat next to me.

"I am _not_ the Darkling's pet." I said.

"Whatever you say. I came here to apologize for breaking your ribs." She looked at the grass while she said it.

Is she really saying sorry to _me? _"Don't say it if you don't mean it…. I hope you're not going all soft on me now." I really hope she doesn't go all soft on me. I might miss the bitterness, but I might get soft too if she does.

"_Me? _Of course not! I still hate you." Zoya said.

"If you don't mind me asking… why do you hate me?" I asked

"If I tell you, I would have to kill you, but then the Darkling will kill me for killing you." Zoya said really fast.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "After you tell me I will forget about it, I promise."

"Fine. I used to fancy the Darkling but he never showed interest in me or any other girl. I thought I might try to work really hard, but all I ended up was being one of his best soldiers." She sighed. "Then you came, he started to show interest and I thought it was because you were the sun summoner but I guess that's not the only reason. When I broke your ribs and was asked to go to the Darkling, he seemed so worried about you and your well being. He cares about you Alina, and you're lucky. The Darkling never fancies anyone and here you are. I never told anyone." Zoya finished.

"Zoya, I don't know what to say.." I said.

"I hope you're not going all soft on me now, Alina." She smiled. "I hope this doesn't change anything between us. Between you and me, I like messing with you." She added.

"You read my mind Zoya." I said and nudged her.

"I better go. My coach is leaving soon. Bye Starkov!" Zoya said and left.

* * *

The trip back to Os Alta was quiet and I slept most of the way. Sometimes I would catch the Darkling looking at me. Once we reached the little palace, the Darkling walked with me to my chambers carrying my luggage for me. Once the door was closed, he kissed me then pulled back, I saw a bit of disappointment. I think he didn't want to pull back.

"I have to see the King and I am placing two guards outside your door for safety." He said. I nodded. He walks to the bed and places my luggage. I couldn't help but study him. He looked tired but still awake to talk to the King. I think he noticed me studying him because he looked up and smiled at me.

"You find me _good looking_?" He said teasingly with an eyebrow raised.

"I...uh…I... No! I don't mean you're not good looking I just..." I stammered.

He laughed. "You find me good looking don't you? Maybe stunning."

"So what if I do?" I crossed my arms on my chest and raised an eyebrow. The Darkling walked to me smiling and kissed my forehead. He opened the door and turned to look at me.

"I _am_ stunningly attractive, aren't I? Just don't day-dream too much about me." He teased with a soft laugh and left.

I was laughing afterwards. I unpacked my luggage then took a shower.


	6. Chapter 6

"Put ya arms into it. Punch harder." Botkin yells at me.

"I _am_….." I say through my gritted teeth. I hate trying to beat Botkin. He punched my arm.

"Ouch!" I rubbed the arm he punched.

"That's how ya punch." Botkin laughs. I try to punch him on the arm with all my might, but Botkin suddenly turned and I fell to the floor. Luckily my hands were in front of me, so I wouldn't go face first.

"We got ta work on ya balance." He says looking over me.

"I could have got you, if you didn't move" I say.

"I bet you would have, it seemed you had it _all _under control." I looked up and the Darkling was standing behind Botkin. He probably watched me from the beginning. How embarrassing. I flushed and He smiled.

"Glad you enjoyed watching me try to throw a punch. But may I add the last one was the best one." I rise to my feet.

"It would have been if you actually punched something and not fall." He teased.

"Oh, I thought that was part of it." I said and he gave a soft chuckle.

"Botkin class finished. Alina come tomorrow and work on ya balance and punching something." Botkin said and I walked out of the stables with the Darkling.

"Why have you come to the stables?" I curiously asked.

"Just follow me and I'll tell you." The Darkling said. We were walking to the Darkling's quarter. Once we entered, the Darkling sat at the head of the table. I sat next to him. He took a book out of his kefta and put it on the table. It read _Istorii Sankt'ya. _A book of Saints' lives. Did he go through my room? That thought made me furious. It seems he doesn't trust me enough so he went through my room. I stood up pointing at the book.

"Where did you get this?" I asked sharply.

"I was going to ask the same thing, actually." He said leaning his chin on his hand. "Alina, sit down."

"You searched my room? I hope you're satisfied because I sure am not. I thought you _trusted me_?" I said still standing. _Why was he in my room?_ "What were you looking for in my room?" I asked.

"You're not going to sit are you?" He asked.

"No, I'm not."

"Well, it's not that I don't trust you Alina. I was just checking your room and I happened to find this book." The Darkling says looking serious.

"Why were you _looking _through my room?" I asked getting furious.

"No need to get mad. I was just _checking _to see if everything was fine." He stands and walks towards me. "I trust you Alina, but who gave you this book?" He tries to touch my face but I move forward to the book and open it to the first page. _This book belongs to Alina Starkov. _Did the Apparat put this here?

"Why is it so important? It is just superstitions." I said.

"Ilya Morozova and the stag are in it. I don't believe that is superstition. For you are wearing the stag's antlers on your collarbone." The Darkling says touching my collarbone. I move back so his hands fall.

"The Apparat gave it to me as a gift but I never read it. He sort of scares me." I said.

"I will have a word with him." The Darkling says and soon we are left in silence. I headed for the door to go to my chambers.

"Alina, don't walk away from me." The Darkling said as my hand touched the door.

"I need some air. Do you not trust me to go outside?" I snapped and he just looked at me.

"I do trust you Alina." The replies but I am already walking out the door.

I went to the lake near Baghra's hut. I wonder how she is. I remember the Darkling say he left her in darkness, what does he mean? He searched my room but he said he trusted me, loved me. But why search my room. Did something happen for him to check if my room was alright? Not only that, I have been guarded every night with two guards outside my door.

Without knowing I was walking to Baghra's hut. I sort of miss her nagging. I pushed the door opened and the familiar heat met my skin. I closed the door and saw Baghra sitting on an armchair facing the fire.

"Who is it?" Baghra asked.

"It's me, Alina." I said still standing next to the door.

"Ah. You are a very stubborn girl Alina, I told you to leave. Now my son is using the fold as his weapon for people to make him king." Baghra said.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Someone comes here every day to tell me what is going on and I figured that's what is happening. I also heard the King is very ill and the queen won't allow any grisha to heal him." She said. Could the Darkling have done that?

"Come child, I want to show you what I have paid to tell you the truth." I slowly walked to her, and once I faced her I gasped and put my hands on my mouth. Baghra doesn't have any eyes. What was filled in her eye sockets were darkness and nothing else. I did this to her. I ran out the hut and straight to my chambers without stopping. I took my black kefta off and left it on the ground. I went straight for the bed and went under the covers.

The Darkling is keeping things from me, was I that stupid to give myself away to him and lay my trust on him? Baghra cannot see because of my stubbornness. My eyes started to tear and I let myself cry. But the Darkling did tell me he left her in darkness. So he didn't really keep it from me. I pulled my sheets off me and stood up to walk to the bathroom and washed my face. Was it evening already? I must have cried for an hour. But it felt like seconds.

Once I left the bathroom and walked to my bed. I saw the Darkling sitting on the edge of my bed. I froze. He looked at me and stood up.

"Alina, I'm sorry for searching your room. It won't happen again. I don't want you to think I don't trust you." He walked towards me and took the Istorii Sankt'ya book out. He handed it to me and I just looked at it and moved back.

"You can have it." I said. "I don't want it."

"If you say so." He said and raised an eyebrow. "Why do you keep backing away from me?" He asked not bothered to go near me.

"Why are you keeping things from me?" I say. "I gave myself to you and I gave you my trust, but you are keeping secrets from me!"

"What do you mean?" He asked looking confused.

"I saw Baghra without any eyes, just pure darkness! I heard the King is sick and I think that might be your doing! You search my room and place two guards at doors at all times! I can see you really do trust me to tell me everything." I yelled and he turned and ruffled his hair with his hands. Was I making him stressed?

"I told you I left Baghra in darkness, and I didn't tell you how because I didn't want you to think it was your fault. Obviously I know you thought it was your fault because you cried. I can see it in your eyes!" He said loudly and looked at me and lifted his hand to cup my face, but thought better of it and put his hand at the back of his neck.

"For the King, Genya gave him her revenge. I placed guards outside your door, and to keep an eye on you to make sure no harm will be done to you when I'm not with you. We may be at peace now, but I don't trust anyone that well except you and Ivan. I trust you so much Alina. I don't want you to think I don't. I don't want to lie to you and I don't want what we have gone. Just talk to me if you have a problem. We can work it out, _together_."

He did just explain everything that was on my head and I did not notice guards watching me. I still love him and he loves me. Why should I over react. Oh right, Baghra has no eyes.

"Baghra was your mother, why would you do that?" I asked while moving closer to him.

"She needed to pay her price for betraying me." He said. I looked in his eyes and saw regret.

"This is my fault and don't say it isn't." I raised my hand to touch his cheek.

"Alina, she did it on herself. Stop blaming it on you. Please stop putting yourself in that position." He cupped my cheeks with both hands and I leaned in his touch. "I don't like you crying." I searched his face and examined him. I smiled and he smiled too.

He leaned down and kissed me. I wrap my arms around his neck as our kiss grew stronger. He lifted me and I wrapped my legs around his hips. He talked towards the bed while we kissed and gently placed me on the bed, with him on top of me. He looked in my eyes with lust. The Darkling put an arm under me and pulled me closer to him.

"Have I mentioned that I Love You?" The Darkling asked.

"You can say it again." I said.

He leans closer and whispers in my ear, lips brushing my ear. "I love you."

"I love you too." I said.

We kissed harder and passionately.


	7. Chapter 7

_I am walking on thick snow, freezing. "Hello?" I say wondering if anyone is there. I walk to the light ahead and find myself in a middle of a field, filled with snow. Just pure white and nothing in sight. I walk but it didn't help. No matter how far I walk, I make no progress in reaching anything. I hear screeching and flapping. I look up to see a flock of black birds coming towards me. I run but they catch up and start attacking me. I kneel and cover my face with one arm and with the other, I try to shoo the birds away. I start panicking when I notice I am in darkness and the birds are still attacking me. I remove my arm from my face and as I try to use my light, a bird flies straight to my face._

I woke up immediately, sitting up and gasping for air. Thank Saints it was only a dream. I turn my head and looked down. Next to me was the Darkling, he is sound asleep and naked, his muscular body giving me goose bumps, but in a good way. I looked under the covers and find myself also bare. The dream must have made me forgotten what we did last night. I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. Once I finished taking a cool shower I walked back to the room and found the Darkling still asleep.

I put on a beige dress and picked my black kefta from the floor; placing it on the armchair and went back to the bed. I laid side ways to face the Darkling while he sleeps and examine him. I don't know why I keep doing it. I just like looking at him.

"Am I stunningly attractive when I sleep too?" He smiled, and then opened his eyes.

"Peaceful and handsome." I replied, blushing that he knew I was staring.

"Don't I look peaceful when I'm awake?" The Darkling asked.

"It's so early for so many questions, and no you don't. You look serious, dangerous, powerful,-" I say but was interrupted.

"That's when I'm leading Grisha." He says and puts his hand on the small of my back and pulls me closer to him. "But when I'm with you I feel peaceful. I don't ever want to lose you, Alina." The Darkling adds.

I kiss him and he pulls me even closer. I can feel his muscular body hard on mine. He starts to kiss my neck.

"May I remind you, that you are _naked,_ and it's late in the morning?" I say. He stops kissing my neck and looks me in the eye.

"Is that a problem? I don't have plans till this afternoon." The Darkling says.

"Yes it is a problem, you are tempting me with your bare muscular body, and you may have no plans but I do. I have training with Botkin, remember? I have to work on punching something." I said and kiss him on the cheek.

The Darkling gives a small chuckle. "I remember, and let's hope you end up punching something." He then winks at me. "I'm glad to know my body tempts you."

I roll my eyes, nudge him and get out of bed. He starts laughing, I love hearing him laugh and being the reason that makes him laugh. I get my black kefta from the armchair and put it on. I turn and see the Darkling up on an elbow, still in bed covered with the blankets.

"I guess I'll see you later?" I ask and head for the door.

"What? No goodbye kiss?" He says smiling.

"I thought I just gave it to you." I teased.

"That was a good morning kiss. Where is the goodbye kiss?" He grinned.

"There is no goodbye, I'm seeing you later." I said and opened the door. Before I closed the door, I gave the Darkling a flying kiss. He just shook his head laughing.

* * *

After training with Botkin, I was exhausted. He made me punch the whole time. My hands are so red and painful. I walked to the clinic to get something done with it. Just as I exited the clinic Genya was running to me.

"Alina! Look!" She said. Something about her was different.

"Where?" I said looking around.

"My kefta, silly. Didn't you notice it?" Genya said. I looked at her kefta and saw it was white and red. "I ranked up!" She said and I was jumping with her squealing.

"Genya I'm so happy for you. Let's go to my chambers and talk about it. While we're at it, food sounds good too." I said. Genya and I ran to my chambers and I ordered a servant to bring us lunch while we sit by the fireplace.

"Gen, I heard you made the King sick. What happened?" I asked.

"The filthy man got what he deserved. I just thought I should do something for the Darkling, since he did so much for me. I don't want to talk about it." Genya said.

"Sure." I said wondering if the Darkling knew she did it for him. "So… How did you get the new kefta?"

"The Darkling gave it to me. I don't have to be treated lowly anymore." She replied smiling.

"That's great. I'm really happy for you." Just as I said that the food came and we ate.

"I am too. I went to David and showed him my new kefta, and guess what?" she said.

"He didn't look at you…" I said unsure.

"HE LOOKED AT ME! Not only that, he said hi!" Genya said excitedly.

"Then I'm double happy for you!" I say.

"I know! Anyway, what was the Darkling doing in your chambers this morning?" She asked with an arched eyebrow.

"How did you know that?" I sounded surprised.

"Well, I was in front of your chamber door to tell you the news and, out came the Darkling." Genya nudged me. "He told me you weren't there and that you were training with Botkin."

"Genya, that doesn't mean anything." I said nudging her back.

"Really? Because you two seem closer than ever. Like the day he came to get you, not Ivan, _the Darling_. Don't tell me there isn't anything going on."

"Then promise me you'll keep it between you and me?" I asked.

"Promise." She replied raising her left hand.

"I am not really sure what is going on, but we have been we've been very intimate and we'll a bit like a couple?"

"What do you mean you don't know what is going on? I think you guys _are_ a couple. He likes you a lot Alina. I can tell by the way he looks at you and he is very protective of you." Genya said.

"Maybe, I'm not really sure. But he really is protective. He is concentrating more on leading Grisha, and I don't want to get in the way of that." I said.

"Yeah, you're right. I wish David and I are a couple already." Genya says.

Just as I was about to say something the door opened.

"Alina! The Darkling wants to see you, _now_." Ivan says as he enters.

"Bye Genya." I hugged her and went out of the room.

"I see you ditched blue." Ivan says looking me up and down.

"Is that a problem?" I asked.

"Nope. You look better in black." He smirked.

"Ugh… I will slap that smile right off your face." I said and walked faster. We reached the hall and I saw the Darkling's quarter. I opened it and walked inside with Ivan behind me.

"I'd love to see you try." He whispered in my ear. "Moi Soverennyi." He said and bowed.

The Darkling was standing looking at a map. He turned his head and dismissed Ivan with a raise of his hand. Ivan shut the door behind me and I walked towards the Darkling, standing next to him.

"Alina, I was looking at the book the Apparat gave you. Apparently there are two more amplifiers you need. Morozova's amplifiers." The Darkling said.

"Two amplifiers? Is that possible? I read in the library you can have only one and that's it." I said.

"I know, but you are wearing the stag's antlers and that's the first of the three creatures. They were meant to be used together, Alina. They are unique, just as we are." He said.

"What if something happens to me? I never heard of anyone wearing two _or three _amplifiers." I turned so I wouldn't face him.

"Nothing will happen to you, I promise. I read the book. It is worth a try Alina." He walked in front of me and held my hand. "Please Alina, we have to do this."

I looked up at him and saw desperation in his eyes. If this will help him then I should try. "Okay, we will look for the next amplifier." I said not smiling.

"Nothing bad will happen to you. I promise. Most of the book is about morozova's amplifier and it does say you can combine them together. I will arrange a boat, probably a whaler, to take us though the true sea." He said.

Nothing will happen to me. I hope he is right.

"So… what is the next mystical creature?" I asked.

"A sea whip." He leaned back on the table and folded his arms.

I stared at him with shock, but almost laughed.

"The ice dragon," said the Darkling. "Rusalye."

Rusalye. In the stories, the sea whip was a cursed prince, forced to take the form of a sea serpent and guard the frigid waters of the Bone Road. That was Morozova's second amplifier?

"I don't want to offend you but-" I started.

"Careful, Alina. Remember the stag was a story but it was also real. Don't think this is just a story and will always be a story. I believe it is real and we have to get the amplifier so you will be more powerful." The Darkling interrupted.

"But I am already powerful, why do I need to be _more _powerful?" I asked.

"To rule Ravka we both need to be powerful. You have your light and I have the fold and darkness." The Darkling said.

He is really ambitious to rule Ravka. The flashback when he put the Ravkan civilians in the fold made me worry what he will do if anyone disobeys him or betray him. He may be dangerous and ruthless, but he is only being that because he wants to do what is right for this world.

"Okay. When will we leave?" I asked.

"As soon as I get a boat." The Darkling answered. He leans to grab something from the table.

"I almost forgot. Here." He hands an envelope to me. It is a black and gold envelope with the Darkling's crest on it.

"I have to go make plans" He says and arched an eyebrow. "By the way, do I get my kiss now?"

I laugh and nudge him on the arm. I stand on my tip toe and kiss him. He kisses me back hard and slides his hands on my waist. I pull back before it gets intense, and he gives me a curious look.

"You have plans remember. I don't want to make you forget them." I say smiling.

"Thank you Alina." The Darkling says and kisses my forehead before he left.

* * *

I enter my chamber and find Genya still sitting on the sofa, by the fireplace.

"Your still here?" I asked.

"Yup, I was waiting for you. That was a really long talk. What you got there?" She said looking at the envelope.

"I haven't opened it yet. The Darkling gave it but didn't tell me what's in it."

"So.. any intimate moments?" She teased.

"Oh Genya." I sat next to her.

"What? You took too long." Genya said. "The Darkling scares a lot of people Alina; actually _everyone_ is frightened of him. Why aren't you?"

I open the envelope and looked at her. "The Darkling is not _that_ bad. He can be commanding, dangerous, and in control most of the time. But I think he is like that because he is Grisha's leader. He is also very ambitious Genya." I pulled a piece of paper out of the envelope.

"You really do know him, don't you?" Genya said.

"Yes and no, I don't know his childhood and name." I said and read the paper. Genya probably was looking at my face expression.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I think I'm reading the invitation wrong, because it seems to me that the _Darkling_ is preparing a ball in 2 days. I thought that would be the Kings type of thing, not the Darkling." I said still looking at the invitation.

"I rather do enjoy balls _only_ when it is held for a special occasion."

I froze at the unexpected sound of a deep masculine voice, and sensed Genya seizing up too as we both swiveled to see the Darkling leaning against the door frame, arms crossed.

"I…I… I thought you had plans?" I stammered. Why hadn't I heard the door open? I feel so embarrassed. How long was he there and did he hear our conversation about him?

"I finished early, but I still need to find a boat, which I will do tomorrow. So after the ball we are set to go to the true sea." The Darkling said.

"Alina, I will see you tomorrow." Genya hugged me and left right away. Once the door closed the Darkling sat on the sofa and I was still standing.

"Uhm… What's the special occasion?" I asked.

"Have you forgotten? We are at peace with our enemy's." The Darkling sat back. "But fortunately the king and queen won't be there."

"The king is still sick? I wonder what Genya did to him?" I sat next to the Darkling, leaving a big gap between us.

"No one knows what she did. But thank goodness he isn't going to get any better." He moved closer to me and took my hand. "What were you two talking about? Both of you seemed so shocked when you heard my voice."

"Oh…Uhm…" I didn't know what to tell him. "We were actually talking about… _you_...?"I said uncertain, scared incase he knew what we said about him.

He raised both his eyebrows and gave a small smile. "What about me, Alina?" He said and squeezed my hand.

"Oh, nothing just… that you are serious. What were your plans?" I say not wanting to say anything more about the conversation.

"I had to plan the trip to the true sea, like who will be coming. _Seriously?_ That's it? You girls didn't even mention my charms, good looks, and power?" He says seriously but jokingly at the same time.

"Maybe the power, but not the charms and good looks." I stand laughing and put the invitation on the table.

"This is no laughing matter, Alina. This is serious!" He says and walks to me.

"Oh… It's not?" I tease.

"It's not." He leans to kiss me but I moved back.

"I'm tired, maybe we can talk tomorrow?" I asked.

"Of course." He replies and I stand on my tip toes and give him a kiss. He walks to the door and turns around.

"Alina, I'll get Genya to ask if she can get a gown made for you. What colour would you like it in?" He asks.

"Uhm… You pick." I reply.

"Are you sure? You don't even have a colour in mind?" The Darkling says.

"I want you to pick. But not black, because then it won't be a surprise." I say.

"I'll surprise you. Goodnight Alina." He says with a smile and leaves.

* * *

The night of the ball. I haven't seen the Darkling since the day he asked me what colour my gown should be. The Darkling must be really busy with the ball and the trip to the true sea. I sit on my bed waiting for the dress and Genya to do my hair. Both haven't come and I'm starting to fidget around. I really want to know what the colour of the dress is. I lay down and the door flies open. Genya walks through the door and I stand on my feet immediately. Her hair was up and she was wearing a green and white gown. It brought the colour of her eyes out.

"Miss me?" She teased. "Hurry now, we need to do your hair."

"Genya! You look beautiful!" I said.

"Tell me something I don't know!" She laughed.

I sat in front of the mirror while she does my hair. She did it so beautifully will the gold pins and the curls.

"Gen, I think this is your best masterpiece yet." I say with a big grin.

"I know!" Genya says. A small knock sounded at the door and I rose to my feet immediately and opened the door. A tailor gave me a box and I thanked him quickly and shut the door.

"Someone is excited to see their gown." Genya smiled.

I opened the box and took the gown out. The colour was beautiful. I didn't expect the Darkling to choose such a colour. It was white and aqua blue. It is a long strapless gown with a sweetheart neckline, drop waist and dazzling beaded crystals on the white lace up corset style bodice. The bottom part is aqua blue and it was ruffled. Beaded crystals scattered throughout the full ruffled skirt. I put it on with Genya's help.

"Oh Alina, that dress is so beautiful. Correction, _you _look beautiful." She said with her hands on her mouth.

"Thanks Gen." I said and walked to the mirror. The dress was beautiful. I looked like a totally different person. I no longer looked like Alina, sticks. I was Alina, the sun summoner.

"Common', the party is starting already." Genya said. She grabbed me arm and we walked to the ball room. The room I first met the King. We stopped at the door and Genya turned.

"Ready?" She said.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I said and we walked forward.

As soon as we entered I just stood there, frozen. There are so many people, all in colourful gowns and suits. The music was classical and happy.

"It's alright Alina, let's get champagne." She said.

"I think I need a lot of champagne." I said and followed her. When we were walking, everyone watched us and when we reached the center of the room I felt that all eyes were on me and Genya. Maybe it was on Genya.

"Gen, I think everyone likes your gown." I whispered.

"Don't be ridiculous. They love _your _gown and the way you look." She whispered back smiling.

Once we got our champagne, Genya saw David and left me. I went to the side of the ball room and watched everyone dance while I drank my champagne. I probably had two glasses already. I haven't seen the Darkling in three days and I was missing him.

"What is a beautiful woman in a beautiful gown doing on the side?"

I turned and found Prince Vasily. I was hoping it would have been the Darkling.

"I was just enjoying the champagne, your highness." I told him and held my glass up. He moved closer to me.

"Alina, are you trying to get drunk?" Prince Vasily said.

"No your highness. I wasn't planning too." I said. I was thinking of a way to leave him, because he was making me feel uncomfortable. I stepped back but he keeps coming closer. "Uhm… I think I should-"

"Dance?" Prince Vasily said and held a hand out. I didn't want to dance with the Prince, but I shouldn't say no to him either.

"Sure." I said with a plastic smile and took his hand. He led me to the dance floor. The prince took one of my hand in his and the other on my waist, while I put my free hand on his shoulder. We danced and I tried not to make eye contact.

"I'd like to get to know you Alina." He said. "How about we go horse riding tomorrow?"

I don't know what is worst, getting attacked by crows or going on a date with the prince.

"I have plans tomorrow your highness. I'm sorry, but that sounds like fun. Maybe some other time." I say.

"Just call me Vasily." He said.

"That wouldn't be respectful." I said.

"You can cancel your plans tomorrow. They would understand. Plus I want you to meet my prize horses." Vasily said.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Before I knew it someone tapped the prince's shoulder and we stopped dancing. I looked to see who tapped the prince and saw the Darkling. He looked stunning. He didn't wear his kefta as usual. Instead he was wearing a black tuxedo, with a white shirt and a black bow tie.

"Excuse me your highness, but may I dance with this beautiful woman?" The Darkling said while bowing. I couldn't help but blush.

"You may." Prince Vasily said but didn't look too happy. He turned to me and kissed my hand. "Till next time." He said and was leaving.

"Thank you your highness." The Darkling said while he was walking away. He took my waist and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. We danced and I loved the feeling.

"What an entrance you made." The Darkling smirked. "Did I surprise you?"

"You did. Wait you saw me enter and left me alone drinking champagne?" I asked.

"I tried to reach you when you were at the door with Genya, but people came to me and asked questions about the peace and such." The Darkling said. "I didn't see you after that."

"It's fine, _Prince_ Vasily found me, and we had a _great _time." I said sarcastically.

"Oh, if that is the case, why am I dancing with you?" He joked.

"Because I'm stunningly attractive." I teased with a grin.

"That is one of the reasons." He pulled me closer and tightened his grip on my waist. "I missed you and I don't like that scrawny Prince laying his eyes on you." He whispered.

"Oh really? then why did it take you so long to save me from being asked out on a date from that scrawny prince?" I teased.

"He asked you to go on a date with him?" The Darkling look serious.

"Yup, and he said that we will go horse riding and I can forget my plans." I replied.

"You're not going are you?" He said still looking serious.

"He was sort of forcing me. And I don't think he wants no for an answer." I was starting to get worried. The Darkling eyes looked cold.

"I won't go." I assured him and cupped his face, not worrying if anyone was looking.

"Yeah you won't because, I got the boat and we leave tomorrow." He says smiling.

"Tomorrow? Shouldn't I have been warned?" I asked.

"I just made the decision now. If you stay here the Prince will definitely take you on that date. No way am I letting that happen." He said and smiled. "How was your day?"

"Lonely, I didn't do much." I said.

"Sorry I haven't checked up on you the past few days. But seeing you now, _wow…_" The Darkling said.

"Well you're not bad yourself. You look better all for-"

"Moi Soverennyi." It was Ivan. The Darkling looked annoyed; he tilted his head to the side. "Yes?" The Darkling said.

"There is a problem." Ivan stated.

"I will go to the quarters, you can meet me there." The Darkling said and Ivan left. The Darkling turned to face me letting his hands drop.

"Alina I'm sorry but I have to check on the problem. Are you planning on staying at the ball?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Okay then." He said and kissed my cheek not worrying if anyone saw.

"Just so the scrawny Prince knows your _mine._" He smiled and left.

* * *

I have been at the ball ever since the Darkling left and I probably had my fifth champagne. I saw Genya dancing with David on the dance floor. They looked so happy. Genya looked so happy. It made me smile knowing that my best friend is having a fairy tale ball with her prince charming. But I wasn't smiling for long; the _real prince_ was heading my way. I tried to get lost in the crowd but the prince got hold of my wrist. I turned and gave a plastic smile.

"Alina, would you like another dance?" Prince Vasily asked.

"Oh… Hey… I was just heading out. My feet are really sore from dancing and I have a long trip tomorrow." I tried to excuse myself.

"So we are not going horse riding tomorrow?" He asked.

"I'm afraid not. I'm sorry." I said.

"How about I walk you to your chambers." He insisted.

"No. It's fine. I know my way around. Goodnight your highness." I said and tried to walk away, but couldn't because his grip grew tighter on my wrist.

"You're going to see the Darkling, aren't you?" He asked.

"What? No. I really am tired and I have a long trip tomorrow. What makes you say that I will see him your highness?" I didn't want him to know we are together. But of course he knew there might be something between us. The Prince saw him kiss my cheek, and the Darkling knew he was watching us.

"Oh nothing, just know that he is evil and dangerous." He tried to warn me and it made me mad. I yanked my wrist away from his grip.

"_Excuse_ me your highness? You should watch what you say. No one is perfect and I think you should get to know people, rather than judge them by their appearance." After I said that I walked away quickly. I wish I didn't let him get to me. But it was the Darkling he was talking about. I was power walking back to my chambers and got ready for bed.

* * *

When I woke up it was still pitch black, the sun hasn't come up yet. The black birds I dream about every night are making me not want to go to sleep anymore. I turned and found the Darkling next to me, sound asleep in a shirt and pants. I wrapped my arm around him and went back to sleep.

I woke up and this time the sun was up and shining in my face. The Darkling was not next to me anymore, instead he was sitting by the fireplace. He looked fresh and back in his black kefta.

"Good Morning." He smiled. "Breakfast?" He gestured to the tray of food on the coffee table. I got out of bed and poured juice out.

"Morning." I said smiling. "Did you eat?"

"Yes I did. Alina, sorry if I gave you a scare last night. I was looking for you at the ball but you weren't there so I came here and found you asleep. And I decided to sleep next to you." The Darkling said. "I don't want you to feel alone Alina."

"You didn't scare me last night. I was actually relieved and glad. I've been having nightmares and you make me calm. I feel safe around you." I said taking a piece of bread and cheese.

"Nightmare? About what? If you don't mind me asking." The Darkling sounded concerned.

"Just black birds attacking me and putting me in darkness." I said and the Darkling's eyebrows furrowed.

"Were you scared of the birds or the darkness?" He asked serious.

"The attacking part. I hate being attacked and eaten alive." I said and he sighed in relief.

I put my bread down and knelt in front of him, looking at his eyes.

"I'm not afraid of you and your power. I love you and I never want you to think that I am frightened of you like everybody else." I said and he gave a small smile.

"I know." He said.

"What time are we leaving?" I asked.

"When you're ready." The Darkling said.

"What?! Everyone is ready and waiting for me?" I got the piece of bread I was eating and shoved it in my mouth as I went to the bathroom to get prepared. As I got out I put on a dress and my black kefta and fixed my hair really fast.

"Ready?" The Darkling asked looking amused.

"Yup." I replied.

"That was an amazing show. Alina in a hurry to get ready." The Darkling said.

"Alina, I may have to warn you about the smell of the ship, since it is a whaler it may smell foul."

The Darkling and I met Ivan and Genya with three Corporalki guards. We traveled to the bay by horseback. Once we reached the bay I saw figures standing by the ship. We walked towards the boat and the figures seem clear to me now. Two grisha and a strange looking _pirate?_

"Alina this is Sturmhond. He is the owner of the ship." The Darkling said.

"And this is my crew members Tolya and Tamar, the twins." Sturmhond said.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

Sturmhond led us to the ship; I stood next to the Darkling. The Darkling was right, it did smell foul. We reached the top of the ship and found it was an office. There was a desk, couch, a painting of the sea, a map and some weapons.

"Your office Moi Soverennyi." Sturmhond bowed and left. It was just me and the Darkling in the room.

"What do you think?" The Darkling asked raising an eyebrow.

"Smells… fresh!" I said and sat on the couch. The Darkling gave a small laugh.

"Glad you think so." He said and sat next to me. "Let's hope our journey is a successful one."

"It will be." I said and kissed him tenderly.


	8. Chapter 8

We have been traveling for 3 days straight and the rocking of the ship is making me sick sometimes. The smell is horrible, Ivan says I will get used to it but Genya and I disagree. I haven't spoken to the Darkling as much because he is busy in his office and sometimes I think he is up to something. His office door is always locked and he hasn't been seen. I stay with Genya below decks and we mostly chat and play childhood games. Gets boring but luckily Genya is with me.

I go to the deck and see a small island up ahead. How I wish we could just land.

"You look bored to death."

I turned and saw Sturmhond. He is tall, and around my age, maybe a few years older. He has ruddy hair and a broken nose.

"Well what else can you do on a _whaler_, besides being bored?" I said.

Sturmhond just laughed.

"Who are you?" I asked curiously.

"I am Sturmhond a privateer. And the owner of this boring whaler." He replied. In the distance I heard someone shout. "That is my queue. Nice chattin'." Sturmhond left just like that. It wasn't even a nice chat. I wouldn't even consider that a chat. I walk to the Darkling's office and found it unlocked. I find him taking a nap on the couch as I enter and sit on the chair by the desk till Ivan walks in.

"Moi Soverennyi. We are here." Ivan bows and the Darkling sits up immediately.

"I will be down in a minute." The Darkling replies.

Just as Ivan left, the Darkling looks at me and raises an eyebrow.

"What have you been up too lately?" He asks.

"Oh nothing, just looking at the ocean and talking to the captain, Sturmhond." I say and sit next to him.

"Bored are you?" He asks.

"Yup, and I'm curious. Who is Sturmhond?" I ask.

"He was a Ravkan privateer and a smuggler, infamous for breaking the Fjerdan blockade and for the fortune he'd made capturing enemy ships." The Darkling replies and freshens up.

"Why did you choose him?"

"He cost a fortune but he was also the only person willing to help us capture the ice dragon." The Darkling says.

"What did Ivan mean when he said we are here?"

"Alina, you have so many questions. I should have spent more time you." He said and cupped my face. "We are here because we need a tracker, and a really good one." The Darkling adds and heads out the door and I follow him. We wait at the deck till the whaler is at the bay.

A tracker, whenever I hear that word I think of Mal. I miss him a lot but he ruined our friendship by not accepting me. I get off the ship after Ivan and gave a huge grin. Genya decided to stay next to the ship. Finally! Land!

"Sturmhond, we will be back before it gets dark." The Darkling said.

"Yes, don't take your time. I don't like waiting." Sturmhond replied and went back to the ship.

Great, I only have a couple of hours to stay on land.

We head through the city and I kept seeing people staring at us like we are trouble. Who wouldn't, the Darkling and his guards are walking confidently, like they know where they are going. All the girls were whispering and smiling while staring at the Darkling. I couldn't help but walk up next to him. The Darkling seemed to notice and he gave a small smile.

He leans a bit and whispers "Jealous Alina?"

I was started with the softness of his voice. I roll my eyes and nudge him on the side with my elbow.

"You wish." I reply.

He gives out a small chuckle and stops walking. We stop in front of an inn. Didn't look much. It looked old crummy and better than the whaler. Ivan and a guard went in first, while we stayed outside.

"Alina, do you want to stay here or come with us?" The Darkling asked.

"Why would I stay here?" I replied and entered the Inn without hearing his reply.

As I entered I froze. At the bar was Mal, with Ivan and the Corporalki guard behind him. I should've known the Darkling wanted Mal, to be the tracker. Mal _is the best tracker_ anyone ever knew. I was still there frozen when the Darkling walked pass me, standing in front of Mal.

"I need your help tracker." The Darkling said emotionless.

"Ha! You need _my _help?" Mal pointed at himself. "I refuse to help you _snobs_." He looked at me now.

"What if Alina, needs your help?" The Darkling tilted his head slightly to the left to get a glance at me. Why did he have to use me to get Mal to accept? I wanted nothing to do with Mal, yet Mal gives me a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"I don't care if she needs my help; she is already part of your perfect Grisha army. I don't want anything to do with her." Mal spat.

"I didn't ask your permission tracker. You are helping us no matter what."

"I will not!" Mal spat and started attacking Ivan and the Corporalki guards. Before I knew it, the Darkling clapped his hands and it was all darkness.

I heard swooshes and shrieks. I used my light as an instinct and found a dark creature with sharp teeth going after Mal. I ran to him and used my light as much as I could, but it did not help. These creatures weren't afraid of light. What has the Darkling created? I called out the light and used the whip on one of the creatures and before I could use it on the next, the Darkling called.

"No Alina! They won't hurt you unless you fight them!"

Before I knew it, I was attacked by the monster the Darkling created. I screamed and the last thing I saw was the creature on top of me, before I fainted.


	9. Chapter 9

I was woken by noises of splashing and I was being swayed left to right. I felt drugged, not aware of where I am, and the dizziness of my head wasn't making it any better. My arm hurt a lot; it felt numb but it was also a throbbing pain. Before I knew it I feel back asleep.

"_Alina! Alina! You're so slow! We are missing the parade!" Mal pulls me between the crowds of people. "I'm going my fastest!" I yell through the cheers. When we reached the first row we saw Grisha using their powers to make lights in the sky. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.  
"Ana Kuya said only witches can do that and it is a bad thing." Mal tells me.  
"I think she is wrong. It is beautiful!" I reply. "Yeah!" Mal agrees and holds my hand._

* * *

"Drink." A hand offers me a sip of something, probably medicine.

"Mal?" I say cough like. Just as I said that the hand withdrew and I heard a door shut loudly.

* * *

"_Alina. I got you a gift." Mal hands me a stuffed bear. "Mal! This is so cute! Thank you" I then kissed his cheek. "Happy Birthday Alina!" Mal hugs me.  
"Where did you get this?" I asked.  
"I found it." Mal and I were going to bed and I placed the teddy bear next to me. Ana Kuya saw it and took it from me.  
"Big girls do not need such toys!" Ana Kuya yells.  
"It is a present! Please give it back!" I yell and try to grab the stuffed bear. Ana Kuya pushes me to the ground and I fall on my back. I start to cry and Mal is behind me.  
"Don't worry Alina, I will get you a new one." He assures me._

* * *

I woke up with a start. My arm still throbbing with pain. Genya is sitting next to my bed and is offering water without talking. I drank it along with a piece of bread she handed.

"Genya, how long have I been out?" I ask.

"Five days, Alina. How is your arm?" Genya asks concerned.

Five days? I tried to focus on what happened that day. The day I fainted. A dark creature! The dark pupils staring down at me, the sharp claws holding me down and the teeth like daggers biting my arm.

"I need to see him." I say through gritted teeth.

"Mal?" Genya asked.

"No, The Darkling." I replied. Once I got up, Genya gripped my hand.

"Be careful Alina, the Darkling has been pretty upset and mad since you fainted." Genya warns and lets go of my hand.

I am above deck and headed for the Darkling's office. I ignored the smell around me and the people staring at me. I swing the door open without knocking and see the Darkling reading a thick book with a boring cover. His hair wet, like he's freshly showered, and he's dressed in his black kefta. He puts the book down and stands up. I shut the door behind me and try not to move any closer to him.

"Your awake." He smiles. "I was wondering when you'd wak-"

"It was your doing. That was cruel of you to let your monster attack Mal and not do a thing to help me when it was attacking me!" I yell.

"I'm not cruel, Alina. Just cautious." The Darkling said. His smile gone.

I almost laughed. "Is that why you had one of your monsters bite me?"

"That's not why," he said, his gaze steady. He glanced at my shoulder. "Does it hurt?"

"No," I lied.

The barest hint of a smile touched his lips. "It will get better," he said. "But the wound can never be fully healed. Not even by Grisha."

"Those creatures—"

"The nichevo'ya." The Darkling corrected.

I shuddered, remembering the skittering, clicking sounds they'd made, the gaping holes of their mouths. My shoulder throbbed. "What are they?"

His lips tilted. He cupped my cheek with his hand, and when he spoke, his voice was almost tender.

"They're just the beginning," he whispered.

The Darkling now has this magic power to create shadow creatures that are pretty much impossible to kill. A terrifying new power and a dangerous plan that will test the very boundaries of the natural world.

The Darkling dropped his hands to his sides, not touching my face anymore.

"You hurt me Alina."

"_I _hurt _you?" _I pointed at myself.

"Yes. You tried to protect that tracker and got yourself hurt in the process, _and_ I tried to give you medicine and water but I was expecting my name not his." The Darkling leaned on the table with his head tilted to the side and his arms crossed. He had a serious face.

So the Darkling was the one who was trying to give me the drink when I was unconscious, and the banging of the door when he exited was him.

"I didn't mean for you to get hurt." I looked at the floor. "Sorry."

"I thought you loved me and you forgot about him. I guess it's one of my rare mistakes. What is it that you two have that I can't give you? Is it-"

I looked up and interrupted him. "I do not love him. Mal and I have nothing between us. We grew up together and he is like my brother. You think I don't _love _you? Do you think I was your mistake? You should have never loved me? If that is it, I will leave." I said and turned, heading for the door. I had a weird feeling at the pit of my stomach.

"Alina, I didn't-"

"But you did." I said.

He grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me close to him. He wrapped his arms around me and I started to cry.

"Alina, I'm sorry. I love you and I don't want you to ever think that we are a mistake and that you are my mistake. You're not. You're the best thing that has happened to me. You freed me." He whispered.

"I love you too. I won't ever stop loving you. You have given me so much. Please stop getting jealous. I'm yours and always will." I assured him.

"I know." He smiles and lowers his lips to mine.

He pulls back and arches and eyebrow.

"Jealous?" He asks.

"Oh, please. I know you were. Admit it." I teased.

"Only if you keep it to yourself." He says

"Your secret is safe with me, Mr. Tough guy." I kiss his cheek.


	10. Chapter 10

"Chilly evening, huh?" I walk over to Mal. Genya told me Mal would be on deck.

"Yep." He replied.

"Mal, I'm sorry. The Darkling-"

"No need to say sorry Alina, I know what kind of person the Darkling is. I also didn't get a chance to thank you for protecting me." He gave a slight smile.

"I've been waiting for that smile for ages." I sighed. "How are you Mal?"

"I've been better. Actually my better days were with you." Mal raises his eyebrows.

"Oh Mal. I missed you." I walk closer and hug him. It seemed to startle him but he hugged me back.

"I missed you too, Alina." He pulls away. "Is_ he_ treating you alright?" Mal asks concerned.

"If alright is not hurting me, he is treating me alright." I gave him an assuring smile.

"That's good. I hope you guys won't show your affection in front of me." He sighs.

"Promise." I smile. "How have you been? Meet anyone?" I nudge him.

"Haven't met anyone. Been too worried about you and regretted our fight. I'm so sorry. I am happy you're happy, I just wished it was with me." He replies

"I was always happy with you Mal, I love you as a brother. You don't need to say sorry." I assured him.

"Was I always like a brother to you? I loved you Alina, I think about you every day. I… when you left I realized that."

"Mal, that is the past, please-"

"I will love you forever Alina, but I will never accept the fact that you love _him_ more." He left just like that. I didn't like hurting Mal, but at least we talked about it.

* * *

I walked back to the Darkling's office. I found him sleeping on his bed. I like watching the Darkling sleep; because that was the only time I could study him without getting distracted by his ever-changing eyes or being teased for daydreaming over him. I lay on his bed next to him and stare at him till I fall asleep.

* * *

When I open my eyes the next morning, the Darkling is staring down at me, his head propped up on his hand.

"Morning, sunshine." He says. "You fart in your sleep."

"What?!" I'm instantly wide awake. I sit up and smack him with my pillow. "I do not!"

He laughs then gets his pillow and hits me with it too. I hit him back and we started having a pillow fight. I haven't seen the Darkling happy and sort of childish. I lay back and the Darkling is on top of me.

"I was joking, you seemed tense lately so I thought to lighten you a bit." The Darkling says and kisses me passionately. I pull back.

"So, you can be tense and I can't?" I raised my eyebrows and smile.

"I can because I am the Darkling."

"Why fart? You could have gone with something more formal if you are the _Darkling." _I teased.

"Not when I'm with you." He kisses me again. "And farting seemed more appropriate to loosen you up."

I push him off me and he just laughed.

* * *

When I got ready and went to the office, the Darkling wasn't there. I looked out the window and saw him on deck talking to Mal. I immediately put my black kefta on and went to them.

"Ice dragon? You got to be crazy." Mal told the Darkling.

"I am not tracker. You will start today." The Darkling said.

"The ice dragon is a story!" Mal said.

"I didn't want your opinion in this. I want you to do as I ask." The Darkling said, sounding a little irritated.

"Mal, please. Please look for the ice dragon." I asked.

"Alina don't say please. He is going to do it no matter what." The Darkling told me.

"I am not doing it." Mal insisted.

"Are you afraid you might lose your reputation as great tracker? You are starting NOW!" The Darkling yelled and it made me jump.

"What will you do if I don't?" Mal said. I wish he just shut his mouth.

"Mal! Just do it! He is already mad! Don't make it any worst!" I lost it and Mal just frowned.

Mal sighed. "Fine. Give me a week."

"2 days." The Darkling said.

"What?! This is the ocean. I am used to tracking on land." Mal said.

"2… days." The Darkling said through gritted teeth.

"3." Mal insisted.

"2." The Darkling sounded annoyed.

"thr-"

"STOP! We will do it in 3 days! That is it!" I said and left them. I saw Sturmhond laughing.

"You think this is funny?" I told Sturmhond.

"No, just amusing how you handle your man." Sturmhond winked.

"Uhh" I roll my eyes and went looking for Genya.

* * *

"You yelled at the Darling?!" Genya said with eyes wide open.

"I didn't yell at him, I yelled at _both_ of them." I said.

Genya giggled. "What did the Darkling say?"

"Nothing, I left immediately."

"What if he's mad? Alina I think you should stay here tonight, or the whole day." Genya says.

"Genya, if he is mad we will talk it out. I am not going to hide from him." I smile.

"You are brave, the Darkling scares me."

"Oh Genya. Lets not talk abo-"

"ALINA! The Darkling wants to see you in his office, now." Ivan yells.

"I will go there in a second, leave me alone at the moment." I reply and he leaves grunting something.

"Alina, take care." Genya hugs me and I leave.

* * *

I knocked on the door.

"Come in!" The Darkling yells.

I enter and the Darkling is leaning on the table facing me with his arms crossed.

"Hey... Hi... Uhm... Sorry I yelled." I gave an apologetic look.

"Alina. You don't need to say sorry. You did the right thing." The Darkling moved closer to me.

"I did?"

"Yeah, we would have kept going on, but you stood firm and told us what was best. I'm proud." He wrapped his arms around me.

"I am so confused."

"You are becoming a leader. Together we will be unstoppable." He kisses me and I pull back. He looked hurt but also concerned.

"Your praising me for yelling?"

"Yeah." He laughs. "You've never been praised for standing firm?"

"Nope."

"Ahh." The Darkling holds my hand and leads me to the deck.

Mal is busy tracking. He turns and smiles at me but then it disappears. I looked down and saw the Darkling still holding my hand. I blushed and looked away.

"I will be right back." The Darkling says and kisses my cheek.

I just stand there till Sturmhond is next to me.

"I'm guessing he's not mad." He says.

"Shockingly no."

"Ahh, he liked it no?" He says.

I look at him and he smiles.

"You're really strange. No offence." I tell him.

"Offence not taken. It is nice to know I am different." He chuckles.

"I think everyone wants to think of themselves as unique." I say.

"You are right me lady. You are very different. I see why the tracker and the Darkling show interest in you."

"Thank you." I smile and he winks at me.

"How is it like being a Sun summoner?" He asks.

"Uhm... It was chaotic at first, then I just learned to accept myself and got used to it. How is it like being a privateer?" I arched an eyebrow.

"Adventurous, wild, chaotic and challenging. I love it!" He laughs.

"Still very strange. I haven't met anyone who loves those things." I said.

"Now you know." He winks.

I hear someone clearing their throat behind me and turn to see the Darkling.

"Hello, Stumhond. Mind if I steal her away from you?" The Darkling asks.

"Not at all." Sturmhond says and leaves.

"I thought you didn't like him. It looked like he was flirting with you." The Darkling said.

"He was not. We were just chatting." I assure him.

"If I find out he was hitting on you, I will hit him on the head with whale bladders."

"Eww..." I said and he laughed.

We spend the whole day on deck, keeping an eye on Mal. I was starting to get dizzy. I tripped, but the Darkling caught me in his arms. His hand was on the small of my back. He smiled.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm getting dizzy by the constant swaying." I tell him.

"You can go to the office. I will see you later." He is still holding me. "Ivan! help Alina to the office."

Ivan nods and we walk in silent.

When I entered the office Ivan left. I showered and sit on the couch reading a book.

* * *

When I woke up, my head was on a pillow, and the Darkling was next to me, sound asleep in pants and a t-shirt. I must have dozed off on the couch, and the Darkling put me in bed. I wrapped my arm around him anyway and went back to sleep.

* * *

It has been three days already and I'm starting to worry Mal hasn't found the ice dragon. I wait all day in the office. It is evening already and Ivan came in.

"The Tracker found it, Hurry!" He says. I get up and go to the deck. The Darkling comes to me and hands me a knife.

"Can we do this together?" I ask.

"Of course." He replies. The Darkling leads me to a net and there I see the ice dragon. It did exist. I kneed next to it and the Darkling was next to me. His hand on top of mine, where I am holding the knife.

"1...2...3..." He says and I close my eyes when he pushes my hand down. The ice dragon gives a cry and I couldn't help but shed some tears. A grisha came and was taking some of the scales till I heard wolf cries and barking. The Darkling immediately stands up and I look to where he was looking. Another ship was in sight.

Before I knew it the grisha was putting the ice dragons scale on my wrist. Then out of nowhere, people were shooting and yelling and boarding our ship.

The Darkling takes my hand. "Go to the office. I will take care of them." He says and looks around. He seemed to spot the person he was looking for. "You Traitor!" The Darkling yells and heads to that person. I am on my way to the office when I see people and some grisha boarding the ship. I decided to go back to the deck. They were sailing away fast and as I reached the deck the Darkling was creating his creatures to get them. I saw it was draining him. I went to him and he stopped creating them.

"I was too late." He said. "Those traitors need to get what they deserve."

"You drained yourself from making those creatures. Please, rest. We will think of something by tomorrow." I told him.

I looked around and saw two crew members, Genya and Ivan. The rest were dead and the others left on the ship. Mal left on the ship. The ice dragon was gone too.

"Throw the dead ones out at sea, along with the whales." The Darkling told Ivan and the crew members.

* * *

As we reached the office, the Darkling started throwing things to the ground.

"STOP!" I yelled at him.

"Alina! We lost everything! The grisha that was supposed to put the ice dragon's scale is dead and they took the ice dragon!" He yelled back. I saw blood on his arm and fingers.

I took his hand and brought him to the bed, and he sat on the edge. I took his kefta off, got water and a cloth. I then cleaned the blood off him. I looked him in the eye and he seemed upset.

"You didn't loose everything. The grisha that was supposed to put the scale on me did. Everyone was too busy with the noise and the ship, including you. She had already put in on my wrist when they attacked us." I said and continued cleaning him up. He took my hands in his and I looked up and saw him smiling widely. He turned my right wrist and saw the ice dragon's scale.

"She did!" The Darkling sounded happy. "Give it a try, love."

I call out to my powers and immediately it came rushing without effort and it was really bright. I stopped and the Darkling laughed.

"You're really powerful now!" He says and pulls me down with him. I am on top of him and we start kissing passionately. "We are going to Fjerda." He says when he pulls back.

"We are going to rule the world, Alina. Just you and me."


	11. Chapter 11

"Alina, wake up." A soft voice says. "We are in Djerholm."

I woke up instantly and found the Darkling smiling at me.

"Djerholm?" I ask.

"Yes. The Capital of Fjerda." The Darkling said.

"What are we doing here? You never told me why we were coming here."

"We are here to ask the Fjerda King and Queen to be our allies." The Darkling smiled.

"By ask, do you mean... Call your nichevo'ya and threaten them?" I teased him.

"That is one of the plans. I will reason out to them first." The Darkling smiled evilly.

"I worry about you sometimes." I say and get up to get ready.

"I know you do." He says. "I know what I'm doing Alina."

"I know you do. I _trust _you." I fix my hair.

"You don't need to tell me again. I know all those things already." The Darkling says and walks towards me. "Now will you stop fixing your hair? You look beautiful already."

He takes hold of my hand and leads me out to the deck. We are on land already. As I we walk forward, I see 6 nichevo'ya standing, probably waiting for the Darkling.

"You got new guards." I arch an eyebrow.

"Yes. I won't let them hurt you. They won't hurt you ever again." The Darkling squeezes my hand.

"I'm just worried your draining yourself when you create them." I say sounding concerned.

"That is the price I pay. No one can destroy them except you and I. They make very good guards and soldiers." He says. I just nod and keep walking forward.

Up ahead, I see horses and Genya mounted on one, Ivan is not looking his best. he has a scar on his face and a bandaged arm.

"Alina, we are riding horse back. We do no want to capture attention from people." The Darkling says.

The Darkling mounts a brown horse gracefully. I look around and see no more horses. I was starting to get excited I won't be riding a horse, but the Darkling gestures me to hop on his horse with him. He extends a hand to me and I take it. He pulls me up and I sit in front of him. My back against his chest. I can feel it rise and fall when he breaths. He slips his hands between my arms and gets the reins of the horse. It made my heart skip. We start to ride, Ivan, Genya and 4 nichevo'ya behind us and 2 at the front.

I rested my head against the Darkling's chest, trying to enjoy the slow, rocking rhythm of the horse as it picked its way through the forest. I was starting to doze off till the Darkling whispers in my ear.

"I hope we do this more often."

"If you mean my butt hurting and aching after the ride, you are crazy." I say.

"Really? You don't like this? Me... you...us...really close...feeling our heartbeats...my arm around you..." The Darkling says softly. It is like a sweet song.

"If you put it that way...Yes it is nice." I turn my head and kiss him on the cheek.

"One more." The Darkling teases. He is holding my left thigh with one hand and the other on the reins of the horse. I reach to kiss his cheek but he turns his head and we start making out. I pull back.

"You are a cheeky monkey." I laugh.

"Monkey? I think you mean the cheeky, handsome, hero of your dreams." He raises both eyebrows.

I look forward again. "I don't think so." I teased.

"I know you think so."

"What ever you say Mr. cheeky, handsome, hero of my dreams." I teased.

"That's what I'm talking about." The Darkling chuckles.

* * *

We ride in silence and and ahead I see a palace. It was huge. The roofs are curved and the color red. The Darkling stops the horse and gets off. He takes hold of my hips and pulls me off. The Darkling caught me up against himself, he lingered, and before I could pull away, he let his hand graze the small of my back.

"Let me guess, you're happy you are off the horse?" He smiled.

"Yes... My butt is so sore." I sighed.

"Come on, we have a King and Queen to meet." The Darkling says.

We walked passed the big black door and I saw a man with ginger hair color, all dressed fancy and a woman with black hair color in a really bulky dress siting in front of us. They looked overdressed, or maybe I was underdressed.

"Welcome Darkling!" The man said.

"Your highnesses." The Darkling bowed.

"There is no need for that now." The woman said, the queen actually. "We have your rooms made already. What is the business you wanted to talk about? I got the letter you sent yesterday, but it wasn't clear." The King said.

"We want you to be our allies against os alta." The Darkling said.

The king and queen looked at each other and gave a long pause. They started whispering to each other.

"We will discuss this with the Shu Han." The King said. "I will prepare a meeting in four days. You will stay here for the mean time, you are our guest and I hope there will be no need for violence in my palace." The king glances at the nichevo'ya.

"I will assure you there will be no violence, unless anyone tries to hurt my companions and the...sun summoner." The Darkling said my title gracefully.

"The sun summoner?!" The queen stood.

"Yes the sun summoner." The Darkling repeated.

"Which one is the sun summoner?" The queen asks.

I stepped forward before the Darkling could say anything. "I am your highness." I said and bowed my head.

"Please, no need for that now. You are welcomed here remember?" The Queen smiles. "I would like to have a word with you one day, Sun summoner."

"Call me Alina, your highness." I smiled.

"Okay... Alina. I will have servants show you, your chambers." She gestured to a servant and we bowed to the king and queen before we left and followed the servant in funny green outfit. We reach a hall and the servant points to the left door.

"This is the sun summoner's room, the one opposite to it, is the Darkling's room." The servant said. "The girl's room in next to the sun summoner and the boy's is next to the Darkling."

"Thank you." Genya and I said at the same time. The servant bowed and left. We all went to our respected rooms without saying a word.

As I shut the door behind me I held in my breath. The room was beautiful. It looks like it is fit for a queen. The room in royal blue. The bed is huge. The dressing table has a brush and everything needed to look beautiful. There is a balcony that over looks a garden and a lake. I opened the dressing cabinet and saw beautiful colourful dresses. I walked inside the bathroom, and it took my breath away. I immediately took my clothes off and showered.

* * *

"I see you got excited."

I turned immediately and saw Genya. "Couldn't help myself." I smiled.

"Those dresses are for you, by the way. I don't think you should wear the clothes you packed." Genya informed me.

"How do you know those dresses are for me?"

"I asked the servant. He also said that you and the Darkling are having dinner with the king and queen." Genya smiled. "What will you wear?"

"I don't know. I will pick blindly." I closed my eyes and tried to relax. When I opened them a few minutes later Genya is standing by the door holding a sunset orange and beige sleeveless dress.

"How about this one?" She asked. I laughed so hard.

"Okay Genya. That is the dress." I say and get out of the tub.

Genya does the usual to my hair and face. I randomly start touching the ice dragon's scale on my wrist. I was playing with powers till Genya sighed.

"What's wrong Genya?"

"Do you want this Alina?"

"Want what?"

"The power. The ice dragon's scale. The amplifiers."

"Genya, it is what's best."

"You mean what's best for the Darkling." Genya says. "I'm worried about you Alina. You should have a say in all of this."

"I do have a say, he tells me everything."

"Alina, you and the Darkling are equal. Don't let him over power you." Genya gives me a concerned look.

"I won't." I replied assuringly.

There was a small knock on the door.

"Enter!" I yell.

A girl with blonde hair and green eyes appears at the door. She is wearing a lime green dress.

"Alina, I am Kira. I will be your personal assistant and I will guide you to the dinner hall." She smiles.

I get up, hug Genyamand walk out the door with Kira.

"Nice to meet you." I say.

"Pleasure is all mine." She grins.

We walk in silence as I try to remember the way we are going.

"Your very beautiful." She says.

"Thank you. You are also beautiful."

"Yes, but I have no title. Compared to you, I am just a servant girl." She looks at the floor.

"With beauty come great power. You should never look down on yourself. I've been through it and it got me nowhere." I informed.

"You have? I didn't expect that from someone so popular and beautiful. Not to forget powerful." She smiled.

"I think every girl goes through that phase." I said.

We stop at a huge door.

"It was nice talking to you." Kira says.

"Yes it was." Before I knew it Kira pushed the door opened. I Stood in the middle of the room when I saw the Darkling walking over to a piano. The King and Queen were sitting at the table waiting to hear the Darkling lay the piano by the looks of it. I sat opposite from the queen while the King sat at the head seat.

What I didn't expect was the way the Darkling himself seemed to transform before my eyes.

He closed his eyes and poised his hands over the keyboard; fingers arched high, assuming a position that was obviously familiar to him. And when he actually played, his fingers lightly striking the keys, creating a sweet, soft melody. As I listened, captivated, the Darkling began to draw out of the piano the saddest, most beautiful sounds I'd ever heard.

I was mesmerized, as the Darkling took the already morose melody to an even darker place, his hands moving to the lower register of keys and his shoulders tensing. But he was relaxed, too. I could see that his face was at peace. His gorgeous, gorgeous face. When he played the piano, there was no word for him except gorgeous. He was beyond just handsome, or compelling, or beautiful, even. That aura of power that seemed natural to him, it was concentrated around him when he played. I found myself drawn to him as the Darkling dragged that sweet, bitter song toward a conclusion that was powerful and commanding.

When he stopped the King and Queen were cheering. I was just shocked and drawn to the Darkling that I didn't bother cheering.

The Darkling sat next to me.

"That was beautiful" The Queen says.

"Thank you your highness." The Darkling bowed his head.

"When I said we needed music, I didn't mean the guest should play for us." The King laughed.

"I couldn't resist." The Darkling smiled.

Under the table, I felt the Darkling searching for my hand with his own. He held my hand and looked at me.

The food has come.

"Alina, I see the dresses fit you." The Queen said. "You look ravishing."

"Thank you, your highness." I said.

"How do you find your rooms?" The King asked.

"Absolutely beautiful." The Darkling smiled.

"That is good." The King said.

We ate and the king and queen asked us so many questions. The Darkling answered most of them.

When we were finished, We said our goodnights to the King and Queen and left. I met Kira outside the dinner hall doors and she guided me back to my room. The Darkling stayed behind because he had to talk to the King alone.

"How was dinner?" Kira asked.

"It was fine." I replied.

"You seem tired."

"I am, and I am also glad I am sleeping on a bed that doesn't sway left to right." I smiled.

"Oh." Kira giggles.

We reach my chambers and I dismiss Kira.

When I entered, Genya wasn't there. I got ready for bed and before I went to bed I looked at my reflection on the mirror.

There is a girl with long brown hair. Me. I look so different, Beautiful compared to my first days in the little palace.

I lay in bed. Thoughts of Mal and Genya's words going through my mind.

Mal left me. He is the Darkling's traitor now, enemy. The Darkling will kill Mal when he sees him. Mal, Sturmhond, the twins and the rest of the crew ambushed the Darkling, took the ice dragon's body and almost killed everyone who stands by the Darkling. I don't think the Darkling will mercy them. He will kill them, if they show their faces to him. But why did they take the ice dragon's body? I think they thought I haven't got my amplifier, they are wrong. The were too busy ambushing the Darkling they weren't aware that the amplifier is already on my wrist. Mal, how will I save Mal from getting murdered? If I save his life, I betray the Darkling, and if I stand by the Darkling, I will lose a brother who was always there for me.

_Is this what you want Alina? _Genya's voice is saying in my head. Do I really wants this? I will do anything for the Darkling. But will he do the same?

What am I talking about. He makes sure I am safe and well. He cut a Fjerdan in half to save my life, he took risks for me, and he loves me. But is it because I am his hope, the person who will help him rule? Just the thought of him loving me, because I am the sun summoner hurts.

Alina! what are you talking about! The first few months with him, it seemed that he hated you or he was embarrassed of you, and he started to like you when you were hanging out alone together. He got to know you.

I feel so crazy having a conversation with myself, but I am right.

* * *

"Alina, Wake up."

I slowly open my eyes.

"Kira?"

"Yes. I brought you breakfast. The Queen would like to talk to you after you get ready" Kira informs.

"Ahh, yes. Uhm.. Where is Genya?" I ask.

"She is having fun with some of my friends." Kira smiles.

I am so happy to hear Genya is having fun. I get up, eat, shower and wear a red gown. I get my black kefta and put it on.

Kira guides me to the queen. We stop.

"Queen's chambers. Have fun." Kira smiles and I walk in.

"Alina!" The Queen grins. "I am glad we are alone. I wanted to have a word with you since the day I heard about the sun summoner."

"I'm here now, your highness." I smile.

"Come sit." She gestures me to sit on the opposite sofa from her. As I sit she stares at me.

"Is there... a... problem, your highness?" I look behind me to see if she is staring at something else.

"No, there isn't." The Queen says. "We are having a festival in 4 days. It is to celebrate spring. I want you to use your powers to make a show. Just you."

"I... I... I have to think about it." I stammered.

"Please do. It is a beautiful event and I would love it if you would do something during the evening." The Queen pleaded.

"Isn't the meeting with the Shu Han king and queen on the same day?" I ask.

"Yes, it is."

"I will have to think abut it first your highness." I smiled. "I will give you my answer by tomorrow."

"Thank you." The Queen said.


	12. Chapter 12

The garden in the Fjerdan Palace is beautiful. It is colorful and green. The flowers give a fresh smell and the wind against my skin feels welcoming. I sit on a wooden bench by the river. I close my eyes and hear the chirping of the birds, the water flowing and... footsteps.

"Alina." A masculine voice calls my name.

I open my eyes and it is Ivan. I was shocked, I wasn't expecting Ivan.

"May I join you?" He asks.

"If you won't be a jerk." I raised my eyebrows.

"Can't promise you anything." He smiled.

"How is your arm?"

"It's getting better. I heard from the Darkling that you will be joining the spring parade."

"The Darkling?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Yes, the queen told him what she wanted to talk to you about last night, because the Darkling was curious." Ivan said.

"I was wanting to talk to him about it. I'm giving the Queen my decision tomorrow." I said.

"Do you really?"

"Do I really what?"

"Do you want to participate in the parade?"

"If I don't the King and Queen of Fjerdan will probably not be our allies." I say.

"The Darkling was right, you are becoming a leader." Ivan smiled. I was shocked.

"The Darkling is talking to you about me?"

"We were always close friends, he tells me stuff." Ivan closed his eyes. "I am worried someone might use you against him, but he is powerful, strong and smart, so I know, no one can't get through him. The Darkling will just destroy them."

"Why would you say that?"

"He really loves you Alina." Ivan opens his eyes and stares at me. "He will go through anything, to make sure you are safe. When his creatures attacked you, he was so mad and frustrated, till you woke up."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"If someone uses you against him, he is willing to go through anything... like die for you." He said annoyed. He stood, bowed and left.

He left me sad but also happy. The Darkling really does love me. I knew that, why did I want someone to tell me, I knew it all along.

* * *

I walked back to my chamber doors with Kira, not saying a word.

"Kira, you are dismissed. Thank you for the company."

She bowed and left. I walked over to the Darkling's chamber door and knocked on it.

"Enter!" I hear him yell.

As I entered, I saw the Darkling sitting on a red velvet sofa reading a book that I probably wouldn't read. His feet were crossed on the coffee table. He was relaxed and sort of into the book. He kept reading and didn't even know I was here.

"Enjoying the book?" I ask.

I seemed to startle him because he immediately stood up.

"Alina..." He slowly smiled. "I wasn't expecting you."

I walked to him and stood inches from him. I arched an eyebrow. "Who were you expecting."

"I was expecting Ivan." The Darkling smiled and put his hand on my cheek. "Missing me already?" He smiled.

"The queen asked me to perform in the spring parade. I told her I will give her my decision tomorrow. I wanted to talk to you first." I said.

"Alina. It is your decision, I am fine with anything you agree on. She asked you not me." The Darkling cupped my cheek with both his hands now.

"I know, I just wanted to make sure you are alright with it. I know for a fact that if I don't Fjerda will not be our allies." I said.

"See what I mean. I like your decisions." He kissed my forehead...my eyes...my cheek...my neck... my wrist with the scale... then my lips.

Before anything could get wild, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" The Darkling yelled and looked annoyed.

It was Ivan. When he saw me and his eyes were wide.

"Did you find out?" The Darkling asked.

"Yes moi soverennyi. Sturmhond was Prince Nikolai." Ivan bowed his head.

The Darkling stepped away from me, ruffled his hair and yelled. I was so shocked.

"That Traitor! I knew it! I should have gone with my instinct! I should have killed him!" The Darkling then made his room in darkness.

"Moi Severennyi. I will leave you alone." Ivan said and I heard the door shut.

I used my light to get rid of the darkness. The Darkling was sitting on the edge of his bed. His hands on his face. I sit next to him.

"At least we got the amplifier. We are also going to have the Fjerdan on our side." I assured him. I stroke his back and felt him sigh.

"Alina, I'm mad because we have been played." The Darkling said. "I don't like anyone playing me or betraying me." He looks at me.

"I will never do that to you if you are thinking I might." I raised my eyebrows.

"I wasn't saying you will betray me. I know you wouldn't. I just always feel better when I see you." He smiles.

Another knock sounded at the door. The Darkling looked really annoyed. "Everyone just loves knocking on my door." He says mad. He was about to yell something but I stood and went to the door. I opened it and found the queen.

"Your Highness!" I accidentally yelled. What was she doing here?

"Alina, I was looking for you, and the Darkling's right hand told me you were here." The Queen said.

"I am accepting the invitation to participate in the spring parade." I smiled.

"Really?!" The Queen grinned.

"Yes." I confirmed.

"Great! I actually was looking for you to tell you that I have a present for you."

"Me? You didn't have to do that." I said. Later on the Darkling was behind me hand on the door.

"Your highness. What a pleasant surprise." The Darkling said.

"Don't flatter me Darkling. I heard you yelling a while ago." The Queen said.

"Well I found out the Ravkan Prince played me." The Darkling smiled.

"Oh. I would have yelled too." The queen said.

"What is this present you are giving Alina?" The Darkling arch an eyebrow.

"None of your concern, only Alina's." The Queen grabbed my arm and we walked down the hallway. I looked back and the Darkling was watching us go, with a serious face.

* * *

"Here it is!" The queen pointed. I followed where she was pointing and I saw a horse.

"A horse..." I smiled.

"Yes." The Queen grinned. The horse is really light brown and the hair is black. It had a white diamond shape on it's forehead.

"It's beautiful!" I smiled.

"Yes she is. She suites you and your power. She is a fast runner and a great jumper. Her name is Maisie." The Queen said.

"Thank you so much! Why are you giving her to me?" I ask while patting Maisie. We seem to connect.

"Your presence and your kindness. Kira, the girl who said she was your servant and guide. She is my daughter. Most nobles who think she is a slave mistreat her and are kicked out of the castle immediately. You are so kind to her. She likes you a lot. We all do." The Queen smiles.

"Well, you have a very beautiful daughter. You don't need to thank me for being kind to her." I said.

We head back to the castle, and talk.

* * *

I enter my room smiling and see the Darkling sitting on my sofa eating.

"Come join me. Food just came." He says.

"Your in my room, eating my dinner." I arch my eyebrow and sit next to him.

"I couldn't resist." He winked and was reaching to grab a piece of fries. I take it of his fingers and ate it.

"That's good fries." I say.

"You know you could just get it yourself. It is just 2 inches away." He raises his eyebrows.

"Why are you in here anyway?" I asked.

"Is it wrong to worry about you? I found a servant in here and asked him to bring dinner for 2." The Darkling said. "I am moving in this room with you."

I looked around and saw his suitcase.

"And who gave you that permission?" I arched my eyebrow.

"Me. I want to make sure you are safe here. I am not risking anything. I don't really trust anyone at the moment." The Darkling smiled.

"Well... I am glad you are with me. The bed here is humungous, and I like the company." I smiled and ate.

"I know. I feel lonely in that room. I've used to being around and sleeping with you. You made it a habit." He grinned.

"Me? Your the one who asks me." I giggle.

"Well you make me want you a lot." He continues eating. "What was your present?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. The Queen gave a a horse." I continue eating.

"A horse! Hah! She should get to know you. You hate riding." The Darkling laughs.

"Maisie is beautiful and plus se is a fast runner and a good jumper. I like her, and only her." I say.

"Looks like the Queen gave you and expensive horse. What do you mean only her? You like me." He smiles.

"No!" I say. He seemed shocked when I said that. His smile gone.

"What?" He asks sounding hurt.

"I don't like you... I _love _you. Plus she is a horse, your not. Your the man I love." I say.

"I almost got heartbroken." The Darkling smiles and leans in to kiss me. "Love is better than like." he adds.


	13. Chapter 13

_I'm walking down the hallway, Everything is in darkness. I use my light to see through the darkness. It is cold and freezing. I hear clicking noises everywhere... around me... I use my power more and see the Nichevo'ya all around me. The Darkling walks between them and I smile to the familiar face. He leaves and I call for him. Before I know it Fjerdan soldiers attack me and a sword goes through my heart._

I wake up out of breath and my heart hammering in my chest. It was a dream. And will only be a dream.I lay back down. I moved toward the Darkling; wriggling in the massive bed.

The Darkling slept on his side, facing away from me, and I pressed myself close to his back, feeling the heat of his body.

Pressing tighter against the Darkling, I listened to his steady breathing, which always calmed me down when I got nervous.

The Darkling wasn't scared of anything. He thrived on ruling the world. Did he worry sometimes?

I got up on one elbow and shook him gently, needing to see his grey eyes and hear his deep, reassuring voice.

"Yes... yes?" The Darkling mumbled. He rolled onto his back and fumbled for me under the covers. "Yes, Alina...?"

Resting my hand on his chest, I felt it rise and fall so slowly that I wondered if he had already fallen back asleep. But I couldn't help but ask in a whisper,

"You won't leave me, right?"

The Darkling didn't answer, and I realized he was definitely sleeping. So I lay back down and nestled against him again.

In response to the pressure of my body, he turned and pulled me close, so I could feel the entire length of his muscly body against mine, like a shield at my back.

I started to drift off to sleep again, when suddenly the Darkling muttered, barely whispering, his breath warm against my neck, "Never."

* * *

I wake up to the smell of... floral. I open my eyes look around and the Darkling isn't in the room. Instead I see Genya and Kira holding a bottle.

"I told you she will wake up by the smell." Genya says. I get out of bed and get ready.

"What are you holding?" I ask.

"It's perfume. It's for you." Kira says.

"It smells... good." I smile.

"Yes well.. in two days time it is the spring parade. You want to ride Maisie?" Kira asks.

"Of course!" I say.

Genya, Kira and I all hold hands and run down the hall giggling. We passed the Darkling and Ivan, and when I looked back, the Darkling was smiling. We reach the stables laughing so hard.

A servant helps me mount Maisie, while Kira and Genya mount themselves.

We all ride in a field. It was great and I felt so happy. I give Maisie a pat on the neck.

"Alina, what is going on with you and the Darkling?" Kira asks.

"They are lovers, and no one can't break the love they have for each other!" Genya jokes.

I smile and Kira said. "I can see that."

We ride and talk about girl stuff.

* * *

We all went to Genya's room and stayed the whole day there. We ate, talked about our life, boys and we read myths. I never had this much fun before. I like the feeling.

"Let's have a sleepover!" Genya says.

"Yeah!" Kira yells and looks at me. "Sure your honey won't mind if you stay the night here." She says.

"I think so." I say. We went to my room and got my clothes I need for tomorrow and tonight. Kira and Genya picked out the outfit I will wear for tomorrow. As we finish packing, The Darkling entered wide eyed, and Kira and Genya leave with their heads down taking my clothes with them.

"What's all this?" The Darkling asks.

"Sleepover. Is it okay?" I ask.

"Alina, it is fine. If your happy I'm happy. Just don't be late for the meeting tomorrow morning." He says and kisses me softly.

"I'll make sure I won't." I smile and just when I'm about to leave, the Darkling takes hold my hand.

"I'm letting a nichevo'ya wait outside your door." He says.

"I won't get freaked out. Thank you for telling me." I smile and kiss him on the cheek before I leave.

The sleepover was all gossip, makeovers and eating. I never felt so girly before, or had any girl companions.

* * *

The next morning I got ready for the meeting. I wore a purple dress and my black kefta. Kira showed me the way to the venue the meeting will be held at.

"Alina. Welcome." The Queen says. I look around and see no Darkling and the shu han king and queen. It was just me, the queen, the king and Kira.

"Where is everyone?" I ask.

"The Shu Han king and queen are just getting ready. As for the Darkling, I do not know. Please sit." The King says.

The table is huge and I chose to sit on the left side of the King and Queen. Kira sat to my left and two seats are free to my right. I am guessing it is for the Darkling and Ivan.

A few minutes later a black haired man and woman came through the doors wearing the shu han cresent. They are obviously the King and Queen. I stood up immediately and bowed to them.

"There is no need for that in the meeting hall." The King of Fjerdan says to me. I flushed when he told me. We all sat down and the Kings and Queens were talking among themselves. I was starting to get bored. The Darkling is late. What could he possibly be doing? The doors open and I thought it was the Darkling but it were men. I think they are the right hands of the kings.

"Where is the Darkling? Sun summoner." The Shu Han King said.

"I am not sure, but I am certain it is for a good cause." I said assuringly. Before I knew it the doors open and in comes Ivan. He bows to the king and queens and smiles at me and Kira. He sits to my right, but leaving a seat between me and him.

"The Darkling will be here any moment." Ivan tells everyone.

"He better be." The Shu Han queen says.

"I am here." The Darkling said. No one noticed him come in that we were all shocked. The Darkling took his seat next between Ivan and I. He didn't look at me nor did he greet me. His nichevo'ya are behind the Darkling, Ivan and I.

"Shall we begin?" The Darkling said while staring at everyone, not smiling. Just his serious face. The Kings, Queens, and supervisors all nodded their heads.

"I am here to ask the Shu Han and Fjerdan to be allies with me. I want to take down the Ravkan royals." The Darkling says.

"What will you do with the Ravkan kingdom?" The King of Shu Han asks.

"I plan on ruling it." The Darkling answers.

"What will happen to us if we agree?" The Fjerdan King asks.

"If Fjerdan and Shu Han are allies with the Sun summoner and I, We will assure your safety from the fold and from other enemies. I am just asking you to help me rule Ravka." The Darkling says.

"What if you are also planning on taking Fjerda and Shu Han?" A man with ginger hair said.

"I am not planning to do that. I want Ravka." The Darkling assures him. He then raises an eyebrow. "Who are you?"

"I am commander Bowman. I work for the Shu Han king and command his warriors." The man with ginger hair replies.

"Well commander Bowman, Ravka is my interest not Fjerda and Shu Han." The Darkling says.

"You are the Darkling, many fear you. The last time Fjerda and Shu Han came to a meeting you held outside the fold, you threatened to kill us if we didn't choose to follow you. You put all those innocent people in darkness. What makes you believe we think you want just Ravka?" Commander Bowman stared at the Darkling.

"Ravka was always my interest. I do not care about Fjerda and Shu Han kingdoms. My grisha is in Ravka and Ravka is rightfully mine, since I help rule it. The Ravkan king just drinks kvas and eat." The Darkling says with his tone getting darker. It would be wise if commander Bowman didn't say anything.

"I do not trust you Darkling, all you bring is darkness, destruction and death." Commander Bowman spat. I didn't know why, but I felt heat rush through me. Maybe it is because of the way he spoke to the Darkling. The Darkling is right, people just think of him as darkness, destruction and death because of his power.

I was about to say something, but the Darkling rose and stalked toward commander Bowman threateningly. Commander Bowman rose too and I saw his whole body had started shaking, because he finally understood what he'd provoked in the Darkling.

The Darkling leaned close to commander Bowman and warned him with his pointer finger.

"You should know better than to talk to me that way!" The Darkling said through gritted teeth.

The Darkling took his seat again and looked around the table, silently challenging any other person to defy him.

Commander Bowman was still standing, shaking his socks off. I felt bad for him, but also happy he got what he deserved.

"Will you be my allies?" The Darkling asked.

The Kings and Queens looked at each other and whispered among themselves.

"Shu Han is your allie." The Shu Han queen said.

"So is the Fjerdans." The Fjerdan King said.

"I am glad we came to an understanding." The Darkling stood and left with Ivan following him from behind.

The Darkling didn't even greet me nor exited with me. It is like he is the Darkling I first met. I didn't mind as much that he ignored me, because Kira was still with me and I want to go riding.

* * *

"Alina, the spring parade is happening soon. We should get you ready." Kira said as we walk to my chambers. As I opened the door, Genya was searching my closet.

"Find what your looking for?" I teased.

"No! These dresses are too dark for spring." Genya frowns.

"Alina can borrow one of my dresses." Kira grins.

"Good Idea!" Genya smiles and grabs my wrist. We all run to Kira's bedroom and Genya immediately searches the closet.

"Is it alright with you?" I asked Kira.

"Of course! I hardly use them anyway." She replies.

Genya holds a sleeveless aqua blue gown that is white sequenced at the top part.

"That's beautiful." I say smiling. I turn and look at Kira. "Are you wearing this dress?" I ask.

"No! I am wearing a rose pink gown and Genya picked her dress too. She is going to wear a lavender purple dress." Kira says.

* * *

We all get ready and put our gowns on. My gown hugged my body, but when it was up to my thighs it is in loose ruffles. I let Genya do her hair first. When she was done, she did my hair in curls and she placed a flower crown on my head.

"To match the event." Genya smiles. I saw Genya and Kira put theirs on too.

* * *

When we reached the venue of the parade I was assigned to go first and light the whole place. Flowers were raining all over the place and I called to my light with no effort. The looks on everyone's faces were amazing. They all cheered and clapped. I was happy I amused them. I was looking around and saw no Darkling. I was starting to miss him.

* * *

After the parade, there is a party and music. Everyone is dancing and having the time of their life.

"Champagne me lady?" Genya hands Kira and me a glass.

"Genya's favourite." I say.

"Me too!" Kira yells. "Isn't this fun? I love spring!"

"It is amazing." I say.

"Lets dance!" Genya pulls us to the dance floor. We hold hands and spin around laughing. We all dance and before I know it they were gone. Probably lost in the sea of people.

I looked all over and no sign of them. I walked forward, through all the bodies. I was shocked when I feel hands on my hips. I hope to saints, it's someone I know. I gingerly turn sideways. The Darkling. Phew.

He presses against my back, and sways me slowly back and forth to the music, dancing, but not really dancing. Goose bumps spread from the back of my neck, across every inch of my skin.

The Darkling gently lowers his chin onto the top of my head and wraps one arm across the front of my stomach, while keeping his other hand on my hip. I rest my cheek on his forearm and inhale the scent of him.

As we sway back and forth to the music, it takes every ounce of self-control I have to not turn around and put my hands on his shoulders, and-

The Darkling moves his lips to my ear.

"I want to do so much more than kiss you, Alina."

I know what he means. My own x-rated thoughts start with a kiss, then progress to me running my hands under his shirt and down towards the button of his pants.

I spin around and touch the tip of my nose to his. Our lips are about a centimeter apart. Either I stop right now or not at all.

"What are you thinking?" I ask.

"You... Me... Us..." He smiles.

"You ignored me the whole day."

"I know. I had had a really busy day. Business stuff." He raises his eyebrows. "I am with you now. Can we just think about us for now?"

"I am always thinking about us." I lean closer and we start kissing passionately. My hands on the back of his neck and his hands wrapped around my waist.


	14. Chapter 14

"Alina! Hurry up slow poke!" Genya yells from a distance.

"I'm trying my best! These damn heels are too high, Genya!" I yell back while running after Genya, who is chasing a turkey in the royal garden.

It has been five days since the spring parade and I don't get to see the Darkling as much. He is busy the whole day and I only get to see him when I wake up or not at all. The Darkling would get ready and chat a bit with me, but would have to go when Ivan enters the chamber and accompany the Darkling in his meetings. That is all the Darkling does... Meetings.

Here I am with Genya chasing a turkey. Oh! But not just a turkey. A _royal _turkey. Genya and I were asked to look after it the whole day, till a noble named Humphrey, comes. The king is giving the turkey to Sir Humphrey, as a peace offering. Apparently Sir Humphrey likes turkeys. Kira told me that the king and Sir Humphrey had an argument about when Kira should wed. Genya and I have been chasing the turkey the whole day.

Genya made me wear these really high heels, because she says it is fashion and it looks good. I don't really care about looking good at the moment and I do not care if I am making a fool out of myself. I care about not getting yelled at by the Fjerdan king, and possibly ruining everything for the Darkling, if I lose this turkey.

"Alina! Hurry Up!" Genya yells. I take my heels off and leave them on the floor. I run to Genya as fast as I can. I run side by side with Genya.

"Took awhile." Genya laughs.

"Ditched those nice heels. How are you running in heels?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

"Ditched them too!" Genya smiles. The turkey runs inside the castle and we are still running after it. We are chasing it round and round on circles without even knowing.

I am right behind the turkey, as I reached my arms out to grab it. I run into someone. I fall on top of the person, and I feel bad because we hit the cold hard ground with a thump.

I flushed and looked at the persons face. The Darkling!

"I am so sorry!" I say apologetic and as I try to get off him, he wraps his arm around me. The Darkling sits up, with me on his lap.

"I didn't know it was royal turkey chasing day today." The Darkling teased but raised an eyebrow.

"I am so sorry if I looked ridiculous and if I hurt you." I say stroking his arm.

"Alina, you didn't hurt me. I think it would take a lot more than a fall to hurt me." The Darkling said touching my cheek. "You didn't look ridiculous, you looked annoyed, yet cute." He added.

"Well, I think you would too, if you chased a royal turkey the whole day." I said. He stood up and helped me up. "Did you say cute?" I smile.

"I will take it back if you tease me." The Darkling chuckled. He snapped his fingers and Ivan was here, holding the turkey in his arms.

"Better keep it somewhere it won't run away, again." The Darkling said. Ivan handed the turkey to me and left.

"I will see you later." The Darkling kisses my cheek and leaves.

"Well, that was convenient." Genya says from behind me. "If only we ran into your boyfriend this morning." She adds.

"Oh, shut up." I laugh. "Here" I hand her the turkey.

"Can't wait to eat you." Genya jokes with the turkey. "Don't worry, I won't eat you. Sir Humphrey will." Genya grins evily.

"Genya, stop joking with the poor turkey. Scare him!" I laugh evily.

* * *

"Well... well... Isn't it the evil royal turkey chasers." Kira giggles at Genya and I, at the hall way.

"Better than a royal horse chaser." Genya jokes. "Turkey is hard to chase already, Imagining me chasing a horse is a nightmare."

"Need a cold bath? Me lady?" Kira jokes.

"Okay you two. So Kira, how was the meeting with your mom?" I ask Kira. We enter my chambers and I get a cold bath.

"My parents arranged me to get married to Sir. Humphrey's son." Kira tells me, while sitting next to the tub.

"What?!" I say wide eyed. "Have you even met this guy?"

"No, I am meeting him when we give the royal turkey." Kira sounded like she was about to cry.

"Oh, Kira." I gesture her for a hug. Kira starts crying in my embrace. Genya also hugs her.

"if he is good looking... can I have him if you don't want him?" Genya jokes.

Kira starts laughing and so do I.

"What?" Genya smiles.

"I hope I don't ever have to lose you guys." Kira said.

"You won't." I assured her.

I get out of the bath and change to a velvet blue dress and put my kefta on.

"Sir Humphrey will be here soon." Kira says.

"Don't worry about it. Genya and I are here. If he does something bad, I can always cut him in half." I tell Kira.

"Your right." Kira smiles. "How is the Darkling and you by the way."

"He has been too busy lately." I shrug. "Do you guys want to give the turkey to the Kings right hand?"

"His name is Sir Ronald." Kira informs me. "Sure."

Genya takes the turkey in her arms and we walk to the hall to give Sir Ronald the turkey.

Sir Ronald was talking to a woman holding a basket. He looks middle aged and has ginger hair.

"Sir Ronald." I say and he looks at me with a smile.

"Sun summoner. What a lovely surprise." He says.

"It's Alina, and here is the turkey. It is your turn to look after it." I tell him.

"Oh no! I won't look after a bird." Sir Ronald looks at me like I am a fish out of water.

"Oh yes you are. The King said to give the royal turkey to you in the afternoon." I inform Sir Ronald.

"He did not tell me this." Sir Ronald said.

"But he told me. Now take the turkey and please don't make my friend hold it any longer." I arch an eyebrow.

"Oh alright." Sir Ronald says, and takes the turkey.

Genya and I walk away arm in arm. When we are at the garden, Genya looks at me weirdly.

"The king did not tell us to give the turkey to Sir. Ronald." Genya says.

"I know." I smile evily.

"You are learning the Darkling's tricks. You sneaky sun summoner." She nudges me.

"I did not want to take care of the turkey anymore." I tell her.

* * *

Genya left me to help one of her new friends with a problem. I am alone in the royal garden. I can't help but feel alone in Fjerdan. I miss the little palace. Even if the food isn't good, I miss it.

I heard trumpets going off, and I know that means Sir Humphrey is here. I make my way to the hall.

When I entered, I saw the Darkling skaing hands with a chubby man, The king, queen and Kira standing in front of them. A tall, brunette, good looking, muscular man was standing behind the chubby man, and Ivan. I am guessing the chubby man is Sir Humphrey.

"Alina!" The Queen smiles. "Glad you could make it."

I smiled back and the chubby man walked to me. He took my hand and kissed it. "I am Sir Humphrey." He said.

"Alina." I smiled but couldn't help but feel weird. He kissed my hand the way the Ravkan King did.

"This is my son, Basile." Sir Humphrey gestured him to come forward.

Basile took my hand and kissed it. "I've heard many things about you, Alina." Basile said.

"Sorry, I can't say the same." I smiled shyly.

Someone cleared their throat behind Basile, and I looked to see who it was. Ivan. He indicates the Darkling to me.

The Darkling is watching Basile and me with a serious face. I took my hand away from Basile and walked to Kira.

"Basile! Welcome! I was looking forward to you coming today." The King says.

I didn't get the rest, because Kira leaned near me an whispered.

"I remember Basile. We used to be best friends when we were young. I must have forgotten he was Sir. Humphrey's son, because I haven't seen him in a long time."

"He seems good for you. A gentleman and good looking." I whispered back.

Kira smiled.

"How are you feeling?" I ask.

"Better now that I remember him." Kira replies.

"That's good."

"Here is a present for you Sir Humphrey!" The King said and hands him the royal turkey.

"You are so kind, your highness!" Sir Humphrey says.

"Nonsense!" The King says. "Come! Let us eat."

* * *

After dinner, I walk back to my chambers alone. Dinner was so loud. The King and Sir Humphrey kept laughing and Kira and Basile were chatting among themselves. The Darkling left early for an important meeting, he told me to wait for him, but I was the only one left at the dinner hall, so I decided to go back.

I wasn't going to wait forever for him. I reach my chambers and find it in complete darkness. I tried to turn the lights on, but it didn't help. So I used my power.

I find the Darkling sitting on the edge bed with his hands on his face. I close the door and walk to him.

"What happened?" I ask.

He puts his hands down and looks at me. I was starting to feel embarrassed because he just sat there looking at me.

"Earth to Darkling." I arch an eyebrow and wave my hand at him.

He stands up and cups my face in his hands, and starts kissing me fiercely. I can feel he wants it, but he is also distracted by something. I pull back and when I looked in his grey eyes, I saw hurt and discomfort.

"What's wrong?" The Darkling asks.

"I was asking you the same thing 2 minutes ago." I say.

"You don't want to be kissed?" He asks with his eyebrows raised.

"I do... but I also want to talk to you. I haven't really had a proper conversation with you lately, in fact I don't see you that much. I miss you." I say.

"I know, I'm sorry. I miss you too. This Ravka thing is taking my time." The Darkling sits back on the bed. I stand in front of him.

I make him face me by my hand on his chin. He grabs my hand and pulls me closer.

"You are planning your invasion on Ravka, and you are stressed because it is taking longer then you expected." I told him.

He nods his head. "You know me so well." The Darkling smiles.

"I also know, you are trying to use me as a distraction to your problem, but you do not want to forget your problem." I raise my eyebrows.

"Alina, it's not like that. I have a lot of duties and I feel that I am letting you down. I can see it when you are alone, I can also feel it. You are feeling lonely." The Darkling says.

"Doesn't mean by kissing me, it will be gone. I don't want you to force yourself to give me attention, I can _feel _it when you kiss me." I told him.

"I know. I just miss kissing you. I promise I won't force myself to give you attention for the sake of it." The Darkling says. He pulls me closer and lays me down on the bed. He is on top of me.

"I promise to love, hold, cherish, and talk to you whenever I can. Because the truth is, I have also been lonely these past few days too." The Darkling smiles and kisses me passionately.

"Don't you think it's funny how I can feel everything you are feeling?" The Darkling says. "It is like we are a pair... Light and Darkness...I love you so much." He kisses me again.


	15. Chapter 15

"He is so romantic and such a gentleman." Kira informs Genya and I.

"We are happy you found someone great." Genya tells her.

"Genya why aren't you interested in anyone? A lot of men look at you, and you ignore them." Kira asks.

"Genya here, likes someone already." I nudge Genya on the arm.

"Oooh... Please tell..." Kira holds her hands together under her chin. Genya smiles.

"His name is David. He is part of Grisha." Genya tells Kira.

"Is he in Ravka?" Kira asks.

"I think so. I am not really sure where he is. But all I know is that I mi-" Genya says but was interrupted.

"Alina!" I turn and see Ivan waving at me.

"Yes?" I ask.

"The king and queen what to see you." Ivan informs. "At the meeting hall."

"And the Darkling?" I ask.

"He is busy at the moment. Getting things in tack." Ivan says.

"Oh. Okay." I say and wave goodbye to Genya and Kira while heading to the meeting hall.

* * *

"I was asked to see you." I say, just as I enter the meeting hall.

"Yes. Please have a seat, Alina." The king says.

I take a seat across from the King and Queen. I couldn't help but feel nervous. Their attention is on me.

"Alina, I believe you know your _Darkling_ has been pretty busy." The Queen says.

"Yes I do know he has been busy." I reply.

"He will make a good king, powerful, strong and dangerous king." The King says. "We asked you to come here, because we want to know when he will be attacking Ravka. Since you are very close to the Darkling, we want to ask you."

"Why don't you just as him yourself?" I asked.

"No one has seen him lately, because he is so busy." The Queen says.

"I will not speak for the Darkling, you could have asked his second in command. I am not the person to tell you his business. What is it you want, if you don't mind me asking?" I say.

"You are right. I am sorry Alina." The Queen says. "The truth is, you remember commander Bowman?"

"Yes, I do. He tried to humiliate the Darkling. The Darkling, does not let those type of things go easily." I said.

"We know. Well, Commander Bowman is coming in three days and is holding a ball. Celebration actually." The King says.

"Celebration?" I asked.

"Yes, celebration. He is looking for a bride during our daughters engagement party." The King says. "I do not want the Darkling and him having an argument. Will you please tell the Darkling."

"I will." I reply. "I will make sure he gets the news."

"Tell him, no fighting." The Queen says.

I bow to them and walk out the door.

As I walk down the hall, someone from behind me placed something on my nose and mouth. I turned and couldn't quite make out who it was, because I lost consciousness.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of horse hooves. I sat up and found I was in a carriage. My hands are tied together in front of me and my head is spinning. I almost fall forward but someone catches me.

"Sorry for kidnapping you, Alina." A masculine voice says in front of me.

I was immediately fully awake and looked up to see who said it. I saw a handsome man in a very formal uniform.

"You _kidnapped _me? What have I done to you?" I asked and held up my wrists that are tied.

"Sorry to tie your wrists, I didn't want you to use your powers on me." The man said.

"What do you want with me?" I asked annoyed.

"I want your help. People love you and think you are a Saint. Plus I am saving you from an evil man." He said.

"Evil Man? You know, you are starting to annoy me. Just tell me Who you are, what you want, and where I am." I look out the window and saw soldiers.

"The Darkling, He is planning on taking over the kingdom and to ruin the world. You are in Ravka, on the way to the palace." The man said.

"The Darkling is not evil. I know him." I roll my eyes. "Get me off this carriage or I will-"

"You will kill me? Yeah right. You are not so smart are you. As you can see you are surrounded by soldiers and your wrists are tied. You do not have a weapon, and I bet I can tackle you in less than a second." The man interrupted. "As for the Darkling, You don't know his name or who he really is, don't you. You just know his personality."

That hit me right in the gut. This stranger is right. I stayed silent and wanted to cry, but I couldn't, not in front of a man I don't know. I don't know the Darkling's name, how he grew up, what he likes and other dislikes. I only know a bit of the Darkling. Not everything.

"That is what I thought." The man said. I was starting to get really annoyed with this stranger, so I kicked him hard on his shin.

"Ouch!" He yelp while rubbing his leg.

"You were starting to annoy me." I gave an annoying smile.

"I won't apologize. But you should." The man said.

"And why should _I _apologize?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I am the Ravkan prince." He said.

"Huh! Yeah right, I met the Ravkan prince. He is probably too busy riding his horse." I chuckled.

"Well, you only met my older brother. Not me. Prince Nikolai." He said.

I was wide eyed. Prince Nikolai?! He is really handsome compared to his older brother, Vasily.

"What does the Ravkan prince want from me? and how did you find me?" I asked.

"I heard you were in Fjerda. The people were going wild in Ravka when they heard the sun summoner is back. Saint Alina." Nikolai said. "Plus, I met you before. But you didn't meet me."

"I never met you in my life. Are you stalking me?" I asked.

"I have not been stalking you. I am Sturmhond." Nikolai said. It all makes sense now. That is how he was able to ambush the whaler.

"The Darkling is looking for you _Sturmhond_. He wants his revenge." I smiled evilly.

"Again with the Darkling." Nikolai said. "How do you know he loves you for you, and not your power?"

_I don't know. _I stayed silent. Everything this prince is saying is hitting me a hard slap across the face. Nikolai made a point. How do I know the Darkling loves me for me, and not for my power.

"I guess I made a point." Nikolai said.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"I need your help to make me the King of Ravka." Nikolai smiled.

"Huh! I guess everyone wants to be king of Ravka. And I am always there to help them do so. What do I get in return for this?" I roll my eyes.

"So your helping me?" Nikolai said.

"No!" I look away from him. "Why do you need help? You can just kill your brother and take the throne." I asked.

"That was an option, but no. I am not killing anyone for the throne." Nikolai said. I was taken by surprise. Who wants to take a throne, without killing anyone. I looked at him with a curious face.

"Then how are you going to take the throne?" I asked.

"With your help, I will persuade the Ravkan citizens that I am a worthier King. Not my brother and his ponies." Nikolai sighed.

"What if I don't want to help you. I am already helping someone take the Ravkan throne." I smiled sarcastically.

"You are going to help me no matter what. I just want you to cooperate." Nikolai looked at me up and down and smiled. I blushed and looked at the carriage floor. "Your very beautiful. I think I can see why the Darkling shows interest in you."

I looked up at him and frowned. "If you think flattery is going to make me help you, forget it."

"I was telling you the truth. I can take it back if you like. Who doesn't want to be complemented by a prince? Specially a handsome one." Nikolai smirked.

"You can take it back and I guess I don't want to be complemented by a prince. Specially one who drugged me and kidnapped me. I thought princes were polite and gentleman like to woman." I arched an eyebrow.

Nikolai laughed. "Alina, you are not like other girls. I want you to be my lover."

I was wide eyed. I wasn't expecting him to say that.

"Uhm... _What _did you just say?" I frowned at him.

"Relax. Just because I called you beautiful and unique, doesn't mean I want you to be my _real _lover. I want you to pretend we are lovers." Nikolai leaned back and crossed his arm. He was studying me with a smile.

"Can you stop looking at me like that." I looked away. "I am _not _going to pretend to be your lover. What makes you think I would. You annoy me."

"Well that hurt. Am I not charming enough?" Nikolai chuckled. "It is not like I am proposing."

"Yes, but... I don't like pretending." I said.

"Then... Do you want to be _real _lovers?" He smirked._  
_

"Eww... Can you just stop now." I felt the carriage stop.

"Pretend it is!" Nikolai grinned.

"No!" I said it louder than expected.

"Alina, please try to cooperate. I am just-" Nikolai said but was interrupted when the carriage door opened.

"Prince perfect, we are stopping to give the horses a break." A familiar voice said. I turned my head to look at the person who said it. My blood was starting to boil. It is Mal.

"_You... Betrayed me." _I say through gritted teeth. "I risked my life to save yours and you left me to almost die by Sturmhonds man."

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to see you all so happy with the Darkling. So I left." Mal said expressionless.

Nikolai cleared his throat. "Well, don't I just love reunions. Mal here told me so much about you."

I wanted to run so badly, but what is the point. My hands are tied together and I am surrounded by men. I didn't want to do the stupid idea of running.

"Alina, will you pretend?" Nikolai asked.

Maybe pretending to be Nikolai's lover will give the Darkling an advantage or better yet, I can play along to their stupid game and find out what Ravka is up too. Then I could escape and tell the Darkling everything I discovered.

"I will _try. _But we need to set some rules." I arched an eyebrow and leaned back.

"Lay them on me." Nikolai leaned back and crossed his arms. He signaled Mal to leave. Then Mal closed the carriage door and left.

"Your not going to get a pen and paper?" I asked.

"Nope. I will try to remember." Nikolai said.

"Okay, first thing. A happy lover is a good lover." I smiled.

"What do you mean?" Nikolai frowned.

"You have to make sure I am happy and not annoyed." I said.

"Okay. Next." Nikolai teased me with his smile.

"No kissing, hugging and falling in love with me." I said.

"And..." Nikolai gestured me to continue.

"No flirting with me." I frowned at him.

"Are you saying these things, because you are afraid you might fall in love with me?" Nikolai arched his eyebrow.

"Nope. I just want to get it out." I shook my head and leaned against the window. I could feel Nikolai staring at me.

"What is it?" I asked not looking at him.

"I have one offer for you. No using your powers unless it is necessary." Nikolai said and sat next to me.

"_What _are you doing?" I asked moving away from him but couldn't cause I am already hitting the edge. His thighs touch mine and he takes hold of my wrists.

"Relax." He said. Nikolai untied the rope that tied my wrists together.

"You're letting me free?" I asked.

"Only if you cooperate. I'm not a bad guy, like your Darkling." Nikolai said. I should have known he would compare himself with the Darkling.

I got up and sat on the couch opposite him. He just gave a small laugh.

"Don't want to sit with me _Darling?" _Nikolai smiled.

I put my legs up on the couch and my back is leaning against the window and crossed my arms.

"I find it very comfy here." I said hoping he gets annoyed of the way I am sitting.

"Glad to know I fell in love with a man." Nikolai chuckled.

"Got to keep your options high." I said. "And stop with the Darling and falling in love."

"I find it amusing trying to annoy you." Nikolai grinned.

"Oh, your not trying. You are annoying." I said and Nikolai laughed so hard.


	16. Chapter 16

**Alina POV:**

We arrived at the Ravkan palace three days ago, and Nikolai showed me to my room. It was near his and the twins I met on the whaler never left my side. They follow me where ever I go. Nikolai said, they are keeping me safe and keeping an eye on me.

I missed the palace, but they didn't allow me to stay in my old room or visit the Darkling's. I had to stay near the Prince's room.

The palace is so boring. I usually go out to the village with Nikolai. Everyone cheers and yells. We always have a guard near us because people go wild. Nikolai knows how to put a show and I always here the people cheering our names. They are already buying the lovers thing. Well I think they do. I don't wear my kefta anymore. Mal tells me not to wear the Darkling's colour near him. And Nikolai agrees.

It has been three days since the day I was 'kidnaped'. I miss Genya and Kira, including the Darkling. Even though I don't '_know_' him so well then I thought. The Darkling, but I know that I know the Darkling, better then anyone. I just don't know his past.

I spend most of my time in the room doing nothing and just being bored. I lay in bed, looking at the ceiling when I heard the door open. I didn't bother to look at who is was.

I heard footsteps walking toward the bed and the person sat on the edge of the bed.

"Time to go." A masculine voice says.

I looked at the person and rolled my eyes.

"Going to put another show?" I get up and fix my hair.

"Yes. People are not buying it." Nikolai says. "I see you are bored. Let me show you something tonight."

"Sure." I say and walk out with Nikolai.

We take the carriage in silence to the village. As we reached the Village, Nikolai went out first and helped me out. I am not sure if it is for show or a gentlemen thing to do. Huh! What am I saying? It is definitely for show.

As he helps me off, Nikolai and I visit the orphanage first and play with the kids. I use my light to show them and I liked seeing their smile. Being in the orphanage brought so many memories. I turned to look at Mal. He looks expressionless. I walk to him and can feel Nikolai watching me.

"Mal? Do you hate me?" I asked.

"No. Why would you say something like that?" Mal looks me in the eye.

"You never want to talk to me, and you left me." I said.

"Alina. Can we please drop this. I don't hate you. It is the opposite." Mal gives me a assuring smile.

"Remember when we were kids. We always got ourselves in trouble by Ana Kuya." I smiled and Mal laughed for the first time, since the day I found out I have powers.

"You were all thin and sickly then." He smiles. "Now...you are gorgeous."

I couldn't help but blush. I was going to say something, but Nikolai cleared his throat beside me.

"We are in public." Nikolai whispered at us. "Control yourselves."

Mal and I just looked at each other and smiled.

Nikolai and I walked ahead to the rest of the village. I showed my light to all of the people and they cheered.

As I was getting in the carriage, Nikolai grabbed my waist and pulled me to him. Without me expecting it, he brought his lips down to mine and kissed me. When I let go, he quickly shoved me in the carriage and hopped in after me, shutting the door behind him.

"What in Saints was that!?" I said wide eyed.

"I know. Don't flatter yourself. It was part of the act." Nikolai said.

"I thought we had a deal, no kissing..." I said.

"You didn't say when I could not kiss you." Nikolai smirked. "I know you liked it."

"You make me sick." I rolled my eyes and ignored Nikolai the whole ride.

As we reached the Palace, I didn't wait for Nikolai. I opened the door and walked away from the carriage.

"Alina!" Nikolai yelled and touched my shoulder. "I'm sorry. I promise it won't happen again." He said.

"I hope so." I replied.

"Can we walk?" Nikolai asked.

"Is this part of your show?" I asked.

"No, I just want to get to know you better. And there is more to me then you think." Nikolai gestures me to follow him.

We walk to the lake. I couldn't help but remember the first time I kissed the Darkling.

"Alina, I don't want you to feel like you have to stay in your room. You are free to roam around and do what you want. But only if you don't leave Ravka." Nikolai said.

I am sort of his prisoner, but he treats me like I am his friend.

We talk and laugh for hours, and to my surprise, I was enjoying it.

* * *

**Darkling POV:**

"What do you mean she is gone!?" I yelled at the King and Queen.

"She... Well...Someone happened to take her. According to witnesses. I am sorry." The King sounded apologetic, but I didn't want anyones apology.

"I was looking for her _three_ days ago! When I was getting worried, you told me she was on a trip with the princess." I couldn't help but get mad about it. It is Alina, for crying out loud. The girl I love and treasure.

Three days ago, when I reached _our _chambers, I was wondering where she was. It was late at night and Alina doesn't normally stay up late, so I thought she might have been with Genya. But Genya said she hasn't seen Alina, since she was called to see the King and Queen. I started getting worried and decided to see the King and Queen even though they were sleeping. I barged in with my nichevo'ya and the King told me Alina was with the princess, Kira and her fiance. I was wondering why Alina didn't give me a note or said that she went on a trip with the princess. It took them a while to convince me, but I should have gone with my gut. Every night of me wondering how she was going and if she was well, was not worth it. I should have done something that night she was missing.

"Darkling, I am sorry. We didn't want to tell you the truth because we were afraid." The Queen said.

"You should be afraid! You promised to make sure she is safe at all times and people will be with her! You didn't want my Nichevo'ya with her, because you _said_ they are a threat to the Fjerdans. This is the last time I am listening to you! If it weren't for the conformation of the princess's servant, I wouldn't have known the sun summoner had been kidnapped." I yelled.

The king and queen stayed silent. I could see they were shaking and afraid to say anything. I wanted to laugh. It was amusing, but Alina is the important one at the moment.

"The princess and her fiance left Fjerda _alone. _Now tell me the truth about what happened, or I swear to Saints you will be punished in a slow and painful way, no matter how royal _you _are." I said.

They stayed silent, looking at me wide eyed. I gestured the nichevo'ya forward.

"THE TRUTH! NOW!" I yelled angrily.

They were started. The King spoke first. "S-S-Since the day we were told someone took the sun summoner away, we got someone to investigate and find out what happened and who got the Sun summoner."

"And?!" I gestured them to continue annoyingly.

"A-And, The carriage she was put into was a Ravkan carriage. The investigator said it was Prince Nikolai. Apparently Nikolai has been spotted being intimate with Alina. She will often visit the Ravkan villages with Nikolai, with them acting like a couple." The King said. "Just today-"

"No! That is enough information. Thank you." I said and left the room. Hearing what the King just said gave me a throbbing pain on my chest. I didn't want to believe him. As I reached the chambers I shut the door behind me and began breaking things.

I lost control and I felt weak. Control is always the key to being powerful. I lay on the bed and close my eyes. I can see Alina smiling at me. I miss her... and her smile... the smell of her, sunlight and fresh flowers, probably her soap... The way she touches her scar on her hand... Her soft kisses and warm embraces... The way she bits her lower lip when she is embarrassed... and look on her face when I tell her she is beautiful.

I opened my eyes and realized that Alina calms me down and makes me powerful. I got up and tried to find a way of seeing her, and what she is doing.

I paced around for hours, till the idea came to me.

I went to sleep and tried to picture Alina.

* * *

**Alina POV:**

Nikolai brought me back to my chambers and kissed my cheek. "Goodnight Alina." He smiled and left.

I closed the door and changed out of my dress to my sleeping gown.

"Enjoying yourself?" A masculine voice says from behind me. I couldn't help but jump.

I turned and saw the Darkling sitting on my bed. I was wide eyed.

"How did you get here?" I asked surprised.

"I didn't. You don't seem happy to see me." The Darkling frowned. "Have you _forgotten_ me?"

"I think about you everyday." I say, not moving to him.

"What's the matter?" The Darkling asks and walks to me.

"What is your real name?" I ask. I seemed to surprise the Darkling.

"Love, where is this coming from?" The Darkling arched his eyebrows.

"I was told that I don't know you as much as I should. And for some reason I seem to believe it." I replied.

"I was going to tell you when everything is settled. The past is not important at the moment. What is important is making sure you are okay." The Darkling took my hand.

I missed his touch and soothing voice.

"I am fine, only if I _pretend _to be Prince Nikolai's lover." I searched his face and saw it was cold with anger. "If I don't, there will be consequences. Sturmhond was Prince Nikolai and he wants to take the Ravkan throne as well."

"I don't like this at all. I will kill him! He kidnaps you, forces you to be his '_lover', _ambushes my ship and I bet he laid his hands on you!" The Darkling ruffled his hair.

"Your frustrated and mad. Calm down. I will be your eyes in Ravka, don't worry. I can send Genya letters to give to you." I smiled assuringly.

"You don't need too. I wi-" The Darkling was interrupted when the door opened. Just like that, the Darkling vanished.

"Are you okay?" Tamar asked.

I looked around the room. The Darkling was definitely gone.

"I am fine, thanks." I said and looked at Tamar. "Can I sleep now?"

Tamar left the room and shut the door with a bang.

* * *

**Darkling POV:**

I walk up immediately, feeling the silk covers under my palm. _It worked. _But it drained me a bit, but not as much as the Nichevo'ya. I got up to get a glass of water.

I couldn't help but smile at the fact I that got to see Alina. I am glad to know she is well and still mine.

Thinking of Nikolai and Alina, makes me sick to the stomach. I just want to tear every limb of Nikolai's body off.

Nikolai is going to wish he never laid a hand on Alina and for playing games with me.

I will get my revenge and the throne. Just he waits.


	17. Chapter 17

"Joining the party tomorrow night?" Nikolai smiles at me.

I was surprised to see him in a good mood today. "What party?"

"Just a party to celebrate my return. Mother is crazy about parties." Nikolai says.

I stop walking and look at him, smiling. "Prisoners get to attend parties?"

"If it is the sun summoner, they are." He chuckles. " Besides, you are my _lover_."

"Then I guess I _am_ going." I say.

Nikolai and I are walking around the lake , waiting for the sun to go down and talking. I was training with Botkin the whole day and I got to admit, I really missed his training till death.

"About last night... I'm sorry if you were uncomfortable with the kiss." Nikolai said softly.

"Oh... Uh... No... It's fine. I mean it's better then you kissing me on the lips by surprise." I felt all my cheeks burn with heat.

"Oh please. I know you love my kisses." Nikolai smirks.

"I will slap that smile off your face." I arch an eyebrow.

"I'd love to see you try." Nikolai challenges me, smiling even wider.

I raise a hand, warning him, and he smiles even wider. As I swing to slap him he takes hold of my wrist and pulls me close to him, wrapping his arm around me tightly. I try to get out of his tight grip but struggle.

"You can let go now." I say while blushing even more.

Nikolai lets go and laughs at me. "You should keep that blush under control. I don't want people thinking you are a tomato. There is no pleasure in getting teased for hanging out with a tomato."

"You are just pure...evil." I shake my head and breath to settle myself down.

"I do what pleases me." Nikolai winks and I roll my eyes.

The sun is almost down and I want to get out of here. I may have missed the little palace, but I think I only liked it, because I had Genya to keep me company and the Darkling to make me feel wanted and unique, they made it feel like home. How I miss the smell, the soft passionate kisses, the warm embraces and the sight of the Darkling next to me every time I wake up. The protectiveness in his hugs and the grip of his hands in mine. The way the Darkling ruffles his hair when he is frustrated. No one is like him.

"Alina." Nikolai waves at my face and I am taken back to reality. "If you were thinking of me, don't. Because I am right here next to you. I know my charms are too much, but you can at least think of me when you are alone."

I frown at him with the hint of annoyance. "When will you ever shut up? I was not thinking about you."

"The Darkling?" Nikolai arches an eyebrow. "He is gone Alina. I am going to find a way to destroy him, and make sure he will not take Ravka or the world."

"You are cruel. How can you say such a thing if you don't believe in killing people, to get what you want?" I shake my head and walk away from him.

I can hear him call my name from the distance but I run to my chambers.

* * *

I shut the door behind me and lock it. I don't want to talk to anyone, especially the arrogant, double minded prince. I take the gold kefta Nikolai made for me off and threw it at the door. I am left with a purple sleeveless dress that hung a bit loose on my body.

How can he say those things if he knows I like, actually, _love _the Darkling.

I lay down on the bed close my eyes and cry. I want to get out of here, I want my freedom and I want my friends. I cry and when it feels like forever, someone strokes my hair and whispers in my ear. "Shh... It's okay."

I whip my eyes and find the Darkling laying next to me, propped on his elbow. He is looking at me with a facial expression I cannot read. There is concern, happy, sad and anger?

"How are you here?" I ask sitting up. "Last time you were here, I thought you were really here, but you vanished. I thought I was going crazy."

"I used my power. I am asleep in Fjerda, but my soul is here. You are not crazy Alina." The Darkling smiles and is still propped on his elbow. He takes hold of my hand and plays with it while looking at me.

"How is that possible?" I ask.

"I took a risk when I tried it. It only works when you are sad or depressed. I wanted to see and talk to you. What is the matter my love?" The Darkling asks.

I lay next to him and face him.

"I hate Nikolai. He wants to destroy you and he is absolutely annoying." I say.

"That is not the only reason, is it?" The Darkling raises his eyebrows.

"No. I feel alone and I hate the feeling that someone owns me and forces me to do things. Have you seen the kefta I have to wear? It is gold! Not only that. I am being followed everywhere I go. Even my rooms are guarded." I sigh and close my eyes.

The Darkling carouses my cheek. "You've been alone with your struggles, your entire life. I like it when you open up. I would die for you, Alina. I will also make sure I find a plan to rescue you from your annoying prince, as soon as possible."

"My hero." I batter my eyelashes and smile at him.

The Darkling laughs and I feel all my problems are gone.

"Is it draining you? For you to see me?" I ask.

"Only a bit. Not so much. The Nichevo'ya is worst. Nothing I can't handle." The Darkling strokes my cheek.

Someone knocks on my door. I give a annoying sigh.

"Good bye my love." The Darkling kisses my cheek and disappears. It felt good to talk about it, but it will all come back when I answer the door.

"I want to be left alone!" I yell but the person kept knocking without a pause. I get off the bed and open it.

"Alina." Nikolai gives a slight smile. "I came to apologize, I didn't mean to make you upset."

"But you did. Now can I please be left alone?" I ask and almost close the door, till Nikolai slips through it and smiles at me. "You are really starting to annoy me. I don't want to feel like a prisoner right now. I want to be left alone, or at least with my friends in Fjerda."

"No one wants to be alone. Like I said, I am sorry and I will make it up to you." Nikolai says, then looks me up and down. "You should ditch the kefta. You look good without it."

"I don't want your annoying flattery." I open the door and beckon him out.

"Not unless you accept my apology and present." Nikolai crosses his arms.

"Then what is the point saying sorry if you are forcing me to accept it?" I arch an eyebrow.

"Good call." Nikolai says and clears his throat. A servant hands Nikolai a box. "For you, Alina." Nikolai hands it to me, but I do not take it.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Am I really going to hold it forever? I will leave it on your bed." Nikolai says and puts the box on the bed. "I want you to wear this tomorrow night." He adds.

I open the box and take out a black and gold dress. I thought the whole front was missing, but it was the _back. _

"Isn't this a little scandalous?" I frown at him.

"Nope, Just wear it tomorrow night. It suits the theme." Nikolai smiles.

"I am not wearing this." I stated.

"Oh yes you are. Besides , you don't have any other gown." Nikolai says and leaves.

AHHHH! I hate him so much! I wish I could just slam his head on the wall.

* * *

The night of the party. A servant came and did my hair and make up. She did my hair up in curls and put them together with gold pins. I never had my hair all up. I miss Genya. When the servant was done, I got changed to the gown Nikolai gave me.

When I looked at the mirror, I looked like a queen or a princess. The sleeveless dress is black with patterns that are gold. And the dress hugged my body, but was loose when it reached my thighs. When I turned around I saw my whole back exposed. It probably wouldn't be, if the hair was down, but since it was up, I can see my muscles and skin.

I smiled and when I turned around the Darkling was looking at me, from top to bottom, over and over again.

"You look..." The Darkling came closer to me.

"Stunning...Beautiful...Gorgeous...Amazing?" I suggested.

"All of above. If only I was really here." The Darkling smirked. I turned and showed him the backside of the dress. When I turn to face him, He was smirking but then realized something so he shook his head.

"You are not wearing that dress." The Darkling raised his eyebrows.

"Why not?" I arch an eyebrow.

"You can wear that dress if I am there, but if it is just you, the prince, and the rest of the royal snobs...I don't think you should wear that dress." The Darkling stated. "If I can't control myself at the moment, how will they act like?"

"I know... I didn't want to wear the dress, but it is the only dress I have at the moment." I give him an assuring smile.

"Take care tonight, Alina." The Darkling says then vanishes.

* * *

I entered the party with Nikolai arm in arm.

"You look gorgeous." Nikolai smiles at me.

"Thanks." I smile back. Nikolai introduces me to the nobles at the party. I remembered some names, but gave up when I realized there was too many.

Nikolai left me to talk to some of the ladies. I can hear them giggling at his jokes or so called 'charms'.

I grab a champagne from one of the servants and take a sip.

"Ditched the Darkling for the prince?" Someone whispers to me. I swirl around and faced a noble, Nikolai introduce me to a while ago.

"Excuse me?" I frown at him.

"The last party I saw you in, you were with the Darkling, and it looked like you two were intimate. But now, you are with Prince Nikolai." The noble man smiles evilly.

"I would prefer it if you mind your own business." I returned his smile.

"You are probably hungry for power. Sleeping with powerful man, won't help it." He says. I want to kill him right here right now. I was about to say something, but Nikolai takes hold on my wrist with one hand, and the other with a champagne glass.

"Darling, you're missing the game. Sir Gonzalo drank 7 cups of wine. Every time he does a silly dance, we copy him." Nikolai smiles at me. He is acting all drunk. He faces the noble.

"Sir Harold! Are you enjoying the party?" Nikolai asks still smiling.

"Yes, I am. Thank you for asking." The noble man says. Nikolai turns to me and smiles.

"I have another game in mind for you." Nikolai says and hands his glass to Sir Harold. Nikolai pulls me to a wall and holds me against it. I try to get away from him.

"Don't push me away. I am saving you from embarrassment." Nikolai says.

"He thinks I am sleeping with powerful man to get what I want. How can I not embarrass myself?" I tell him. Nikolai's face is inches from mine.

"Want to dance and ignore these stupid nobles?" Nikolai backs away from me and extends his hand to me.

"Sure. If it puts them in misery." I take his hand and he leads me to the dance floor. He takes hold of my waist with one arm and the other on my hand. I place my free hand on his shoulder and we dance, and dance till our feet hurt.

Nikolai brought me to my room and kisses my cheek.

* * *

I feel someone kissing my neck, cheek, and then lips. I wrap my arms around the persons neck, pulling him close. The smell of the Darkling and warmth of his kisses were welcoming. The Darkling grabs hold of my waist and kisses me passionately on my lips. He kisses my neck again and I let out a moan and I hear him chuckle on my neck.

"I miss you." I whispered.

"I miss you too, Alina." The Darkling says. "I am glad you are awake now. I have been waiting here."

I sit up upset that the kissing was over and the Darkling saw it on my face.

"I am coming for you my love." He says and kisses my cheek before he vanishes.


End file.
